The New Life
by ninja writer 17
Summary: SAO 1 after party is where we start. SAO 2 doesn't exist. Asuna runs away from her mother, Kazuto has a surprise for her and Yui in Aincrad, and there's a big surprise for the two in the form of a familiar face. How will friends and family react? Read and see! Rated T just to be safe Book 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own SAO

A/N: This is my take on what happens after SAO 1, except that SAO 2 won't exist in this story

Chapter 1: The after party

Kirito flew up to New Aincrad, alongside him were Leafa, Scilica, Lizabeth, Klein, Yui in her pixie form, and of course Asuna. Once they all arrived, Scilica and Liz went to see around the city, Klein went off to flirt with women, Leafa went to see Recon, and Yui followed, wanting to spend time with her Aunt Sugu. Leaving Kirito and Asuna alone together.

Asuna looked over to Kirito, "So Kirito, what do you think of my new avatar?" She asked.

Kirito smiled, "You look amazing." He said, making Asuna blush, "Except…" He added, making her blush disappear. Kirito pointed to her head, "It's your hair." He said plainly.

Asuna placed her hands on her head, pointlessly trying to hide it, "W-what? Do…do you not like it?"

Kirito shook his head, "No! It's not that. It looks great." He said, putting Asuna a bit more at ease, "It's just that, I prefer your real hair color. You look much better with your normal hair color, to me at least." He said softly, hoping to save himself from getting struck.

Asuna blushed again when he said that, to thank him for the compliment, she walked over to him and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you, Kirito." She said once their lips parted.

Kirito blushed slightly, "Let's go. Everyone else is gonna want us to show up." He said. Asuna nodded, wrapping her arm around his as they walked together.

Not long after the two arrived, Yui ran to them, "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried joyfully as she held the both of them in a big hug.

The in-game married couple returned the gesture, "Having fun, Yui?" Asuna asked.

Yui looked up at her mother and smiled, "Yeah! Aunt Sugu is so much fun! And I think she's starting to fall for Recon. That's why I left to find you two. So I could give them some privacy." Then she looked to both of them and flashed them an adorable smile, "Plus, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you."

This caused both of her parents to smile, and Asuna began to shed some tears. Yui noticed this, "Mommy? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned that maybe she did something wrong. Kirito smiled and wiped Asuna's tears away, knowing why she was tearing up. Asuna picked up Yui, "I'm just so happy to have you and your Daddy back." She said as she embraced her daughter in a hug.

A few hours later, everyone was at the plaza, listening to stories of the frontlines that Asuna and Kirito were sharing. They had just finished telling the crowd about the Gleam Eyes Boss. "So, anyone else wanna ask the legendary duo here a question?" Klein asked, embarrassing the two with the 'legendary' part.

One of the female players raised her hand and asked, "How did that little girl become your in-game daughter?" She asked curiously, followed by many voices of agreement with her question. Apparently, it was a very popular subject.

Yui blushed as she realized that she had become the center of the crowd's attention, making her hide her face in her mother's side. Asuna giggled slightly, "It's an amazing story. You see, not long after Kirito and I got married, we bought a log cabin on floor 22. He took me out for a walk in the forest when we stumbled upon this girl, who had collapsed on the ground."

She then stopped, allowing Kirito to say the next part, "We brought her to our home and let her spend the night with us. The next morning, she woke up but had no memory of who she was. All she knew was her name. We tried teaching her our names, but she kept mis-pronouncing them, so I just told her to just call us whatever was easier."

Then he placed a hand on Yui's head as he looked to her, "You wanna tell them what you decided to call us?" Yui looked up at her father to see the look of pride he had in her. She nodded and looked up to the crowd, "I called them Mommy and Daddy!" She said happily, generating a collection of "aww" from the crowd. Asuna and Kirito then took turns explaining the rest of the story. Once they finished, the crowd clapped and cheered for the family.

Many hours later and Kirito and Asuna walked to an inn with Yui holding one of each of their hands. They booked a room and logged out after spending some time to sleep with Yui. Kazuto removed the nerve gear, wishing he could have stayed with them, but knew it was best that he didn't. He then heard a knock on his door, "Come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal Suguha, "Hey there, Kazuto. Hope you and Asuna enjoyed the after party." She said, he nodded, "Yeah. We had a great time. What did you think of your bonding time with your Niece?" He asked with a bit of humor in his voice. Sugu simply rolled her eyes, "It was good, but it's a little weird to hear her call me 'Aunt Sugu.'" She told him. She turned to leave the room, "Well, goodnight big brother." Kazuto smiled, "Goodnight."

Meanwhile, Asuna was sitting on her bed, daydreaming of the man she loves. _"In the real world, he's my boyfriend. But in the game…he's…my…husband."_ She thought, bringing a blush to her face.

She was brought out of her trance when her mother had walked into her room, "Asuna!" She said loudly, "I've been calling for you!"

Asuna scratched the back of her head, "Sorry mom. I was kinda lost in thought." She answered. Her mom gave her a suspicious look, "It wasn't about that boy from that fake world, was it?"

Asuna instantly glared at the woman, "And what if I was?" She asked defensively. "He's far beneath your stature! You're a woman born into a wealthy family, your man should be of the same class! How dare you waste your time with someone so irrelevant?"

"SHUT UP!" Asuna screamed, "Kirito is the best! He's strong, brave, courageous, kind, polite, and twice the man as any person you could ever pick for me!"

Asuna's mother scoffed, "Honestly! The best suitor is, or rather, was Nobuyuki Sugou."

That was it. Asuna had lost all sense of judgement and slapped her mother across the face, "That rapist could never be better than my Kirito! I love him! I love him and if you can't accept him, then I can't accept you!" She said as she grabbed her nerve gear, along with her purse and ran out of the room, shoving her mother out of her way. Asuna ran faster and faster, heading towards the Kirigaya residence, tears pouring down her face.

Unable to sleep, Kirito was watching TV in the living room, the volume was just barely loud enough to be heard, since he didn't want to wake up Sugu, or his Aunt.

Just then, he heard a flurry of knocking on the door. Kazuto got up to answer the door, "Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" He opened his door to see Asuna, her hair a mess, eyes red from all the crying, cheeks soaked from the tears that were still pouring down her face.

"Kirito!" She cried as she shoved herself into his arms and continued to ball her eyes out. Kazuto had pulled her inside, closed the door, and led her into the living room to sit on the couch.

After a while, he heard Asuna's crying begin to quiet down, so he decided to speak, "Asuna…what are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

She continued to look into his shoulder, "My…mom…sh-she said…she said that…" Asuna stopped. She couldn't say it. It was all still too soon. Kazuto, while not fully understanding what she's talking about, knew that she needed him right now.

He tightened his grip on her, "It's ok, Asuna. You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He then took one of his hands and cupped Asuna's cheek with it, "You wanna go into ALO and spend the night in-game?" He asked, thinking that Yui might be able to help cheer her up.

Asuna shook her head, "No…I don't want Yui…to see me…like this." She then looked into his eyes, "I need you Kirito. Please, help me."

Kazuto smiled, "I'm always going to be right here for you Asuna. No matter what." This caused Asuna to finally smile, "Thank you, Kirito. I lo-."

She paused mid-sentence as she was, finally, able to register the attire of the boy in front of her. He wasn't wearing the T-shirt and sweats that he wore when they slept in SAO, he was bare-chested, and only had some old gym shorts on.

Kazuto was also only just now realizing what Asuna was wearing. She had been wearing a nightgown, similar to the one she wore in SAO, but the big difference, was that it seemed to be just a slight bit too small in certain areas.

The couple blushed as Asuna crossed her legs and covered her chest, while Kazuto ran to the bathroom to grab his robe. After a moment, he walked back in, "Sorry…wasn't exactly expecting company tonight." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Asuna shook her head, "No, it's ok. I mean, it could've been worse…right?" She asked, feeling a bit more relaxed again. Kazuto nodded, "We should get to bed. A lot's happened." She nodded and walked with him upstairs.

When they arrived at Kazuto's room, he stopped at the door, _"Should I offer we share the bed? It's not like it'd be the first time…I mean, we did that a bunch in SAO after we got married in-game."_ He thought to himself, _"No. She would probably punch me and/or call me a pervert."_ He then opened the door and gestured for her to go in, "Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

Just before he could walk away, he felt Asuna grab his hand, "Kirito…please don't leave…I'm so scared…and hurt…I need you close to me tonight…" She said with a sign of begging clear in her voice. Kazuto smiled and wrapped her in an embrace, "Ok. We'll share the bed." He said with a slight blush. They both got into bed and under the covers, during this, Asuna never stayed any further than 3 inches from Kazuto. Once they were under the covers, Asuna wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well, burying his nose in her hair. They then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moving in

Asuna awoke to find herself wrapped up in arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Kazuto, still sleeping. It was Saturday, so Asuna decided to just lay there and think about recent events, _"I obviously can't go back home. Not after what my mother said. Hm…Perhaps…Rika?"_ She then shook her head, _"No…she'd just tease me non-stop about Kirito."_ She then felt Kazuto shift slightly, signifying that he's awake. She looked up to his eyes, "Good morning." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him.

This was a routine they adopted after getting married in SAO. Asuna would wake up first, then Kirito would begin to wake up, and she would get him fully awake with a quick kiss. Kazuto smiled, "Good morning Asuna."

They then got up and attempted to get dressed. It was then that Asuna realized she had a problem, "Um…Kirito…" She said, gaining the boys attention. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" "I…uh…don't have anything to change into…" She said shyly.

Kazuto mulled over the options for a moment before handing her a shirt and one of his sweats that have laces to adjust the waist size, "Wear these for now, I'll talk to Sugu about finding you some new clothes later." Asuna, though embarrassed to wear her boyfriend's clothes, nodded and hurried to the bathroom.

While she got changed, Kazuto went downstairs to see Suguha sitting on the couch, watching TV, "Morning big brother. You slept later than I expected." She said.

Kazuto sat down beside her, "Hey Sugu. I need two favors." He said seriously.

Sugu looked at him curiously, "Sure. What can I do?" She asks.

Kazuto took a deep breath, "First, don't freak out at the fact that Asuna is here and spent the night with me."

Sugu couldn't help but flash a cheeky grin, "Oh! You slept together did you~?" She asked with a wink.

Kazuto blushed madly, "I-I-It's not like that! We just slept! Nothing else! I swear!" Sugu, unable to contain herself at his reaction, was laughing hard, clenching her stomach. Just then, Asuna, wearing Kazuto's black T-shirt and matching sweats, walked downstairs to see Sugu doubled over in laughter. She looked at Kazuto, "What's going on with her?" She asked.

Kazuto, still blushing, just shook his head, "Don't ask." He said simply. Asuna simply shrugged and sat down, waiting for Suguha to calm back down.

After a few more minutes, Sugu returned to normal, "Hah. Sorry, but your reaction was just the best." She said with a final chuckle, "Anyways, what's the second favor?" Asuna looked away, still slightly embarrassed to be wearing Kazuto's clothes, "Well, Asuna didn't bring a change of clothes with her last night. Do you think you might have something that can fit her?"

He asked. Suguha eyed the other girl from top to bottom before nodding, "I think I have some things that should work just fine. Come on, let's get you changed before my Mom comes down and gets suspicious." She said with a wink as she grabbed Asuna by the hand and guided her upstairs.

Kazuto simply sighed, "I'm not gonna hear the end of this for a _long_ time." He said to himself.

The girls reached Sugu's room without being seen by her mom. Sugu then gestured to her bed, "Just make yourself comfortable, I'll find you something."

Asuna nodded and sat down on the bed as she examined the room. She then noticed a portrait of a Sylph from ALO on the roof, "Hey Suguha? Isn't that your avatar on that poster?" She asked curiously.

Sugu stopped for a minute to look at the portrait, "Oh yeah, Recon took a screen shot of me when I first figured out flying. He gave it to me as a portrait a few days later." She explained as she continued to search, "Wow. He must really like you a lot." Asuna commented. Sugu sighed in contentment, "Yeah…" She said. Asuna noticed a chance to tease her, but decided against it, in fear of a follow up comment about her and Kazuto, "Any luck?" She asked.

Sugu hummed before tossing a pair of leggings towards the other girl, "Well…to tell the truth…I'm not sure I have a top that will fit." She said awkwardly. Asuna tilted her head, "What do you mean? We're almost the same height." Sugu nodded, "Yeah, but not the same size…if you know what I mean." Said the black haired girl with a blush of embarrassment.

After a moment, Asuna looked down at her chest and realized what she said, causing her to blush as well, "I-I'm sure you can find something." She said, desperate to not talk about that. After a moment, Sugu finally found a blouse that would fit Asuna, "Here we are!" She said triumphantly as she handed the article to Asuna, "Here ya go. This should do, for now anyways." Asuna gratefully accepted the shirt, "Thanks a bunch Suguha. I owe ya one." Sugu smiled, "My pleasure! And please, just call me Sugu." She said as she headed towards the door, "I'll go downstairs and distract your boyfriend/husband while you get changed." She said with a mischievous tone before closing the door.

Asuna blushed, but began to remove the clothes Kazuto let her borrow and began to put on the clothes that Sugu gave her. Once dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. The leggings went to halfway down her shins, and were big enough to look more like light-pink sweats, and she wore the white blouse with all the buttons done.

She walked downstairs to see Kazuto watching TV, "Where's Sugu?" She asked, Kazuto picked up the remote and muted the TV, "She went to Kendo practice. She'll be gone for a few hours." He said as he looked at her and smiled, "You look nice." He said, making Asuna smile as she sat down next to him and they proceeded to cuddle.

After a few minutes of silence, Asuna spoke up, "Hey, we need to talk." She said, causing Kazuto to sit up, "Ok, what about?" He asked.

Asuna did the same, except her eyes were at her lap, "The reason I showed up last night, was because I got into a fight with my mom." She noticed Kazuto made a fist with one of his hands, she told him about her mom's standards, and that she wasn't thrilled about her daughter dating someone who wasn't rich. "And then she said….that the…..best guy…..for me….was, originally,…..Sugou." She said as she began to cry, the memories of what he did to her still fresh in her mind.

Upon hearing his name, Kazuto wrapped up Asuna in his arms, as if to protect her from an invisible enemy, "I can't believe she'd think that." He mumbled.

Asuna placed her hands on his chest as she looked up at him, "So anyways, I need a new place to stay…and…I was…uh…wondering…" Her words kept getting quieter and quieter, until there was no sound coming from her at all.

Fortunately, Kazuto knew what she was trying to say, "Well, I'll need to make sure it's ok with Aunt Midori, but yeah, of course you can move in." He said softly to her. Asuna could feel tears of joy pouring from her face as she kissed Kazuto lovingly. The boy gladly accepted, as he used his right hand to cradle the back of her head, and his left hand went to her upper back to support her better.

As they continued to kiss, they didn't realize that Midori had walked downstairs just a few seconds ago, and was watching her nephew kiss his girlfriend, with a fierce blush on her face. _"I'd stop them, but something tells me Sugu's embarrassed them a few times today already."_ She thought as she noticed that Asuna was wearing things from Sugu's closet, _"I think I'll just go back to the top of the stairs and wait for them to finish."_ She then slowly walked backwards, up the stairs, so as to give the two some privacy.

After about 5 minutes, Asuna and Kazuto had finished their make out session and were now cuddling on the couch. Midori then walked downstairs again, faking a yawn, "Ah good morning Kazuto." She said, waiting a moment to acknowledge the third party, "Oh, hello. You must be Asuna." She said as she bowed to the girl.

Asuna stood up and did the same, "Nice to meet you, ma'am." She said as the two shook hands, "You know, Kazuto told me and Sugu a lot about you. He went to your hospital room every day after that dreaded death game incident." Midori said, making Asuna blush and turn to the boy, "E-every day?" She asked.

Kazuto, blushing even deeper, nodded, "Sometimes twice a day…if time allowed it." He answered shyly. Asuna was now grinning ear to ear, "Well then, I think the Black Swordsman has earned a special treat." She said playfully.

Kazuto's ears perked as he stood straight up, "Really?! You mean it?" He asked desperately, making Asuna giggle and nodded.

Midori, not aware of what they are talking about, stepped in between them, "Hold on! I will not allow such intimacies in my household! Especially not for two as young as yourselves!" She said. Asuna and Kazuto looked at each other before bursting into laughter, leaving Midori completely confused.

Asuna was the first to recover from the laughing fit, "I was talking about me cooking breakfast for him! Kirito loves my cooking!" She said, still trying to hold back some giggles.

Midori gaped at her statement and looked at Kazuto, "So, that's what you got so excited about?" She asked, still shocked. He nodded, "Yeah! Asuna is the best." Midori felt like face palming, "Why? What did you think she meant?" He asked curiously. This time, Midori did face palm, as well as Asuna, "Nothing Kazuto…nothing at all." She said as she turned to Asuna, "Don't suppose you'd mind my help, would you?" She asked. Asuna smiled, "Not at all, let's go." The two then walked into the kitchen while Kazuto returned to the couch, "This day is turning out pretty good so far." He said to himself.

Asuna and Midori were hard at work preparing breakfast, "It's amazing how clueless Kirito can be sometimes." Asuna stated with a laugh.

Midori nodded, "Indeed," she said, "by the way, why do you call him 'Kirito?'" Asuna blushed, "Well…That's his name on ALO, and it's the name he used in SAO. It's the name he had when I fell in love with him." She said as she stopped what she was working on, "I know his real name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but…" She turned to Midori with a smile, "To me, he'll always be my Kirito."

Midori smiled warmly, happy that the boy she worked so hard to raise had found someone like her, "Well, if you ever want to know things about Kazuto that you can use against him, I'm happy to help." She said with hint of mischief in her voice.

Asuna giggled, "Well actually, I was wondering, has Kirito ever had a girlfriend before?" She asked.

Midori glanced at her, "Why do you ask?" She wondered.

Asuna shrugged, "Just wondering mainly," She answered, "although, I know two girls who claim to have had little moments with him." Midori chuckled when she heard this, she knew how he often would give a girl the wrong idea, "Well, as far as he's told me or Sugu, you're the only girl he's ever dated." Asuna couldn't help but smile, "Good to know. Now then, let's wrap this up!"

About fifteen minutes later, Asuna and Midori were setting the table, "Kirito! Breakfast is ready!" Asuna called. In absolutely no time at all, Kazuto had reached the table and was helping set up the table.

This caused Midori to blink, "Wow. I've never seen you move that fast." She said, causing Kazuto to blush and Asuna to giggle.

Asuna and Midori had served Omelets, with bacon on the side, Asuna walked behind Kazuto, who was sitting at his seat, and whispered into his ear, "I put some extra spice in your omelet, Kirito." She then pecked his cheek and proceeded to a chair next to him.

Kazuto looked into her eyes, "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" He asked playfully, Asuna blushed, "K-Kirito! N-not in front of your mom!" She said, making Kazuto chuckle. Asuna never was all that comfortable with PDA, Kazuto thinks it might have something to do with the floor 74 incident, but was too afraid to ask. Midori laughed as well, "Actually, I'm his aunt. But I've raised him like he was my son." She said. Asuna nodded, feeling no-less embarrassed, "W-well anyways, let's dig in!" She stated.

As they ate, Midori was amazed at how the omelet tasted. It was perfectly fluffy, and was practically bursting with flavor, "Asuna, you really are an amazing cook!" She complimented, "Did you attend a culinary school?" Asuna shook her head, "No actually, I learned at home. It was my mom who-." She stopped, remembering the last conversation she had with her mother. Tears began welling up in her eyes, "Excuse me." She said as she rose from the table and rushed upstairs to Kazuto's room. Kazuto got up soon after, "Asuna, wait!" He said as he chased after her. He entered his room to find her crying into his pillow.

He walked over to her and placed her head on his chest, above his heart, "It's ok, Asuna. It's ok." He said soothingly. "Why?! Why does she have to be against you? Against us!? Why can't she see how much I love you!?" She continued to rant as she gripped his shoulders tightly, her whole body shaking.

Kazuto started to soothingly rub her back, and began rocking her from side to side, "She will. Maybe not now, but she'll see one day. It may not be easy, but we'll show her. Together." He then placed his forehead against hers, "I love you Asuna." He said softly. Asuna's tears of sorrow were replaced with tears of joy. He said those words in the exact same tone and volume that he used when he said "We get married." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too Kirito." She then pecked his lips. As soon as she did, however, she began to cough, "Woah! Maybe I *cough* made your omelet a bi-*cough* a bit too spicy." She said jokingly. The two shared a laugh and returned downstairs.

When they returned, Kazuto took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Midori, she opened it up and read it.

Aunt Midori,

This is a sensitive subject for Asuna, and I don't want to see her cry any more than she already has. She and her mom had a big fight last night and she ran away. You remember the guy that got arrested after the 30 SAO players finally woke up? Well…he tried to take advantage of Asuna. Her mom brought his name up and that's what caused her to storm off. She needs a place to stay and I was hoping you'd let her stay here. Please?

Kazuto

Midori grinned and hid the note in her pocket, "Are you ok, Asuna?" She asked worriedly. The young girl smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you." They then finished their meal in piece.

As they were all working on the dishes, Midori looked over to Asuna, "So tell me, where do you live right now?" She asked, leading up to what Kazuto asked for on the note.

Asuna looked out the window, "Well…I actually just…moved out of my old place…I haven't really decided where I'm gonna stay now." She answered, Kazuto placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her affectionately.

Midori nodded, "Well then, why not move in here?"

As soon as those words left Midori's lips, any sadness that Asuna had were thrown out the window, "R-Really?! Y-you don't mind?" She asked excitedly.

Midori smiled, "Of course. Anyone who means so much to Kazuto is always welcome here." Asuna cheered in joy as she hugged her boyfriend with vice grip strength, which he returned in equal strength.

Elsewhere, two men were searching ARGO for any remaining traces of the death game, "Hey! Get over here!" One of the men said from across the room. The other man approached his partner to see a pod, "This look familiar to you?" The first man asked. The second man studied the contents and gasped, "A perfect match." He said, "We better make sure we know what all this means." The first man nodded, "Agreed. They'll want to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Headaches, and revelations

Kazuto woke up to see Asuna sleeping peacefully on top of him, making him smile. It had been a week since Asuna moved in, and it was quite a busy week.

Asuna needed a new school uniform, since she refused to return to her old home. She also needed clothes for when she's not at school, and poor Kazuto had to accompany her the whole time. They also had been getting teased by Rika about them living together, but they knew that was just Rika being Rika. Almost every day, they went to Dicey Café to hang out with friends, or just to spend some time together outside of the house. Asuna had been getting several calls from her mother, but she never answered one of them.

Kazuto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his. He focused back into reality to find Asuna kissing him gently. She pulled away and smiled, "Finally found a way to keep you from spacing out." She whispered with a slight giggle.

Kazuto smirked, "That being kissing me whenever I start to zone out?" He asked playfully.

Asuna leaned herself down closer to him, "I don't hear you complaining." She whispered.

Kazuto smiled, "Because I'm not." He then closed the distance and kissed Asuna. As they kissed, it slowly began to get more passionate. Kazuto, while loving the feeling of what was happening, made sure to keep himself in check. He didn't want to touch anything that would be indecent, knowing that she must still be recovering from the humiliation Sugou put her through.

Kazuto noticed his hand began to get dangerously close to her rear, and jerked his hand away, breaking the kiss. Asuna looked up at him, "What? What happened?" She asked, annoyed that he ruined their little moment.

Kazuto blushed, "U-uh…well…m-m-my hand…it almost…uh…" He stopped there, afraid of what would happen to him if he finished.

Asuna sighed, "I know where your hand was going, Kirito." She said, "And I don't care. At least, not when it's you." She blushed fiercely.

Kazuto blushed deeper as well, "B-but…I know you haven't fully recovered from…you know." He then hung his head, "I know you still have bad dreams about it. I hear you mumbling his name, and you shake. Like you're afraid. That's why I stopped. I know you're still scared of things like that."

He then looked straight at Asuna, "Besides, you look me straight in the eye and tell me you're over what happened." Asuna began to do as he said and looked straight into his eyes, but as she did, she realized that she was still very self-conscious.

Asuna let out a sigh, "You're right. I'm not. I'm sorry Kirito…" Kazuto lifted her chin and leaned in and pecked her cheek, "You don't have anything to apologize for."

They got up, ate a quick breakfast, and then returned to Kazuto's room to get their nerve gear helmets ready. They decided they needed a day to just relax with Yui. "Link start!" They said in unison.

They found themselves on floor 51 of New Aincrad. Asuna's ownership of her old house was, somehow, transferred into New Aincrad. Yui was still somewhat adjusting to her new home when her parents arrived. She ran up to them, "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" She said as she was picked up by her father, "So Yui, what do you think of your new home?" He asked her.

Yui looked down, "Well…I like it…but…I still really miss our old home…in that forest." She then noticed Asuna looking slightly disheartened, "B-but it's still a lot of fun here too! Please don't be mad at me, Mommy!" She begged.

Asuna couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm not mad at you sweetie." She said as she took her daughter from Kirito, "It's just that I miss our log cabin too." Kirito hugged the two girls, "Hey, let's head down a couple floors. I got something for you two."

Kirito guided Asuna and Yui down to floor 22 and they came upon a log cabin that had, apparently, been purchased. Asuna frowned, _"_ _If it's purchased, then we can't live here. Why'd he send us here to see this?"_

Kirito looked behind him to see the looks of sorrow on the two girl's faces, "What are you two so sad about? We just got our home back." He said as he pulled the key out of his inventory.

Asuna and Yui quickly grabbed Kirito and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, "Thank you so much!" Asuna said, "You're the best Daddy!" Yui added.

The three made their way inside and started to quickly feel at home, when Yui suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Kirito, who had just walked back in from the main bedroom, where he and Asuna were redecorating, noticed this, "Yui? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Yui faced her father, a hand upon her head, "I think I'm getting some kind of head ache." She said.

Kirito quickly walked up to her and knelt down, "Head ache? Is that even possible?"

Yui, now grasping her head with both hands, shook her head, "No. I don't know what's happening to me…" Then, her eyes went foggy and she started to fall over.

"Yui!" Kirito exclaimed as he caught her.

Asuna rushed in, having heard Kirito yell, "What's going on?" She asked wordily.

Kirito, still holding his daughter, stood up and turned to face her, "I don't know. First she says she's got a headache, then the next thing I know, she faints." Now very worried, Asuna rushed to Yui and tapped her cheek, "Yui! Yui! Can you hear me? Wake up! YUI!"

Meanwhile in the real world. The men were watching the capsule, "Yep. Definitely stable. Ok, let's shut the pod down." One man said.

Just then, the other man spoke up, "Wait! We both know how the contents will react. Let's quit for now, and call them in. They're the best ones to handle this."

After some thought, the first man disengaged the process and watched the capsule fully reactivate. "I guess it would be a good way to reward them, at least." The second man chuckled, "This is gonna be one hell of a reward."

Back in New Aincrad. Yui opens her eyes to find herself in a bed in the log cabin, "Yui?" She hears her mother ask.

She turns to her, "M-mommy?" She asks in a daze.

Asuna gasps as she hugs her daughter, tears of joy pouring down her face, "Oh Yui! Thank goodness…I was so worried…Please don't scare mommy like that ever again."

Yui hugged her back smiling, "I'm sorry Mommy. But I'm feeling fine now. Really." She said reassuringly. Asuna pulled back from the hug and smiled, "I'm glad."

Yui looked around the room to see that it was just her and Asuna, "Where's Daddy?" She asked.

Asuna sat down on the bed next to the girl, "He logged out just a moment ago, he's using his computer to try and find out what might have happened to you." The younger girl nodded, "Then can you go tell him I'm ok? I think I'm going to try and get some sleep now." She said as she yawned.

Asuna giggled at her in-game daughter, _"_ _She is just too cute sometimes."_ She thought to herself, "Ok, but after I tuck you in." She said. Yui didn't object, she always liked it when Asuna got really motherly. Once Asuna had tucked Yui into bed, she kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Yui. I love you." Yui smiled tenderly back at her mother, "I love you too Mommy." She then closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep.

Asuna woke up, quickly removing the nerve gear from her head, and turned to see Kazuto, typing away at his computer with extreme speeds. Asuna stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yui's ok now. She's resting in the log cabin." She told him.

Kazuto sighed in relief, "That's good to hear, especially with the luck I've had on this." He said, gesturing to his three screens, all of which were covered in random codes. Asuna eyed the monitors, "What do you mean?" She asked, "I can't find anything. No malfunctions, no hacking, nothing. I even checked to make sure it wasn't some kind of maintenance procedure, but that turned out empty also." He answered.

Asuna hummed in thought, "Well, it's obvious we're not gonna find out what happened today. So, for now, let's just settle with knowing that she's ok."

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah. That's what's important. So what should we do now?" He asked curiously. Just then, Kazuto's phone went off. He picked up the phone and pressed the answer button, "Hello?" He asked, **_"_** ** _Kazuto Kirigaya. We need to speak with you."_** The man said.

Kazuto groaned, recognizing his voice from when the government de-briefed him on the happenings of SAO and ALO, "I've already told you guys everything. What more could you possibly need?" He asked, **_"_** ** _There's been a big development recently, and we need you to come and see. We want to confirm our suspicions."_**

 ****Kazuto perked his ear in interest, "What did you guys find?" ** _"_** ** _That's not something that I can say on an open channel. You'll receive the directions via email from a secure sender. Meet up with two of our agents there ASAP. Oh, and bring Asuna Yuuki. That is all."_** The man said before hanging up.

Asuna looked at Kazuto, "Kirito, who was that?" She asked.

Kazuto shook his head, "The government. I'm supposed to receive an email soon with directions to some location. Apparently they found something and want us to make sure it is what they think it is." He went back to his computer and checked his email to find a new message. When he opened it, he was surprised to see it was directions to Argus.

The two soon arrived to see two men in suits, "Kazuto Kirigaya, and Asuna Yuuki. We've been expecting you." The first man said.

Kazuto nodded, "By the way, I recognize both of you from when I told the gov. about SAO and ALO, don't I get to learn your names by now?" He asked.

"No." They answered plainly and in unison.

The first man guided them in, while the other stayed at the door, "We found a secret room that holds what's left of the original Sword Art Online game." He explained, "And, among everything. We found something that we want you two to look after, assuming we've been correct in our calculations."

Asuna tilted her head, "Look after? What exactly is it?" She asked curiously.

The man chuckled, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you right now, just follow me." They walked in to Kaiyaba's old office, and the man pulled on one of the books on the shelf, revealing a secret passage.

Kazuto leaned over to Asuna, "Oldest trick in the book…literally." He whispered, making Asuna giggle. They were lead inside and the man brought them up to the pod-like chamber.

"Does that person look familiar to the two of you?" He asked. Kazuto and Asuna studied the body for a moment before they both gasped. Asuna was the first person to find her voice, "Yui…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yui is for real

Kazuto turned to the man that brought them in there, "How is that even possible? Yui's an AI!" He said, still in complete shock.

The man shook his head, "Not entirely. She's in a kind of suspended animation. A hibernation, if you will, that separated her mind from her body. Figuratively, that is." He said.

"But…how? Why?" Kazuto simply couldn't think straight, Asuna's full focus never left the pod.

"We don't know much yet, other than who she is." He then handed Kazuto a file, which he grabbed and began flipping through, "The girl's name is, indeed, Yui. She's an orphan, the location of her birth parents are unknown to us. The government officials decided to let you two adopt her. Since she'll already recognize you as her parents when she wakes up. Also, a bit more on a personal level," The man said, "this is my way of repaying you. My daughter was trapped in that horrible death game. And thanks to you two, I have her back. This is the least I can do."

Kazuto couldn't believe it. Yui existed outside of VR. He looked to Asuna, who was looking back at him, her eyes saying it all, her gaze told him, "Let's adopt her." And so Kazuto nodded, "Wake up my daughter." He said.

A few moments later, the fluids in the tank were spilt onto the floor, and Yui struggled to her feet, using whatever she could find for support. She looked up to see Kazuto and Asuna, slowly walking towards her, "Yui…" Kazuto said quietly, "Do you remember who we are?" At first, Yui lightly shook her head, leaving a very disheartened Asuna and Kazuto. But, she clutched her head, groaning as the flood of memories poured back into her. She looked at her hands, then her feet, then back at the two.

Her eyes went wide, "M-mommy…D-daddy…" She said in disbelief.

Asuna and Kazuto rushed to her in joy, Asuna picking her up, "Yui! You're really here! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed happily, kissing the little girl's cheeks repetitively, making the child giggle and squirm, "Ha-ha! Mommy it tickles!" She then stretched her arms out to Kazuto, "S-save me Daddy!" She says in between laughs.

Kazuto hums in thought, "I got a better idea. I'll do this!" He says as he begins tickling Yui's stomach and sides, making her squeal in laughter.

They stopped a few moments later, to allow the little girl to breathe again. The three of them simply stood there. Asuna holding Yui in her arms, with Kazuto wrapping his arms around both of them, "Mommy. Daddy…"She said as she drifted into sleep. The two walked back to the car (In this story, Kazuto can drive so just DEAL WITH IT!) and got ready to head back.

Asuna strapped Yui's sleeping body into the back seat behind her, when she finished, she ushered for her boyfriend, "Kirito, come here. You have to see this." She whispers. Kazuto does as she asks and walks over to see Yui sleeping in the exact same position as she did that morning after trying a bite of one of his super spicy sandwiches.

This brought a big smile on Kazuto's face, "Really takes you back, doesn't it?" He asked, Asuna merely nodded, unable to talk through her big grin.

On the drive home, Kazuto brought up an important topic, "So how should we introduce Yui to everyone?" He asks.

Asuna glanced out the window, "Well…how about we just keep her around with us and see how long until they notice." She said with a giggle.

Kazuto chuckled, "Ok, but what about your parents? They have a right to know about her."

Asuna's smile became a scowl, "After what my mother said? No she doesn't." She said coldly.

Kazuto parked the car on the side of the road, "Asuna…" He said as he turned to face her, "You need to make up with your mom. I know you've been dodging her calls." Asuna said nothing, she just looked down at her lap. Kazuto took her hand in his, "Today, we'll introduce Yui to Aunt Midori and Sugu. Tomorrow, we'll introduce her to Klein and the others. Then, Monday, after school, we'll go by your parents to show them Yui."

Asuna looked behind her to see Yui, still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on the child's face. She looked back at her boyfriend, "Ok…you're right…" She said, still not looking forward to seeing her parents again.

A few minutes later, they returned to the Kirigaya residence. Once Asuna picked up Yui, she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, "Mommy, where are we?" She asked, still sounding a little tired.

Asuna smiled at her daughter, "This is our home in this world. Your Aunt Sugu lives here too, as well as your Grandma on Daddy's side." She told her. Yui smiled and nodded, resting her head on Asuna's shoulder.

They went inside to relax on the couch, not long after getting settled, Sugu walked in from the stairs, "Hey Kazuto, Asuna, Yui." She said casually as she walked into the kitchen. About three steps into heading that direction, she stopped dead in her tracks to look back at the little girl sitting on Kazuto's lap, "YUI!?" She exclaimed in pure and utter shock, "How….I mean…uh…how…" She stumbled over her words while the three on the couch could no longer hold back their laughs.

After letting Sugu in on the situation, she calmed down and leaned over to Yui, "Welcome to the real world, Yui. You may not recognize me, but I'm your Aunt Sugu."

Yui looked at Sugu, unable to recognize her, before looking up to Kazuto, "Daddy…is…she…Aunt…Sugu?" She asked slowly.

Kazuto smiled and nodded, "Yep. That's her." Yui smiled and waved at the girl before falling back to sleep, resting her head on Kazuto's chest. Sugu saw the girl fall asleep in surprise, "Woah. Out like a light." She whispered, hoping not to wake her.

Asuna nodded, "Yeah, she's been sleeping a lot. I admit, I'm a little worried about her." She said as she eyed her daughter with concern.

Kazuto looked at Asuna, "It's fine, she's just recovering from being in such a deep hibernation for such a long time. I remember reading about how hibernation sickness can affect someone differently, depending on the person, and the cause. She'll be fine." He said, reassuringly, making Asuna smile warmly at him.

Sugu had an 'aha!' expression and smirked, "You know what this means for you two?" She asked. Asuna and Kazuto looked at the kendo girl, who chuckled, "You're both teen parents." She said, covering her mouth to quiet her giggles. The two blushed at hearing Sugu's words and rushed upstairs.

Hours later, it was 6:00 pm, and Yui was being put into bed in a guest room that's directly across from Suguha's room. Asuna finished tucking Yui in, who was whining about not wanting to go to bed, "I'm not tired!" She said childishly, before yawning.

Asuna giggled, "Ok, well then, let's treat this as story time instead." She said, making Yui smile, "Ok!" The child said happily.

Kazuto sat down on the edge of the bed, "Do you have a story in mind?" He asked.

Yui hummed in thought before looking at her parents, "I wanna hear the story about how Mommy and Daddy got married." She said happily, making both her parents blush.

Asuna whispered into Kazuto's ear, "Kirito, we should make something up." She told him, "We can't mention killing to a young girl, much less our own daughter."

Kazuto placed a hand on her shoulder, "I've got it covered. I figured she'd ask that sooner or later, so I came up with a perfect tale." He then turned his attention back to Yui, ready to tell the story.

"Well, it all started back when I found a very rare item in the forests of Aincrad." He said, skipping over the part where he killed a cute looking bunny, "It was one of the rarest of meats known to man." He told her.

"What was it doing on the ground?" Yui asked, making Asuna sweat a little.

Kazuto smiled, "Well, when I found it, I saw a note attached to it. It was from a person that your mommy and I saved two years ago. It said that this meat was their way of thanking us for our help." He could hear Asuna make a sigh of relief before jumping in.

"You're father spent a lot of time trying to figure what to do with it, since he couldn't cook it."

Yui tilted her head, "Why not?" She asked.

Asuna giggled slightly, "Your Daddy is many things, sweetie, but he's certainly no chef." Asuna said, making Kazuto scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, making Yui giggle at her father's embarrassment.

"Anyways, just before I was about to give up on the meat, guess who walked into the store I was in?" He asked.

Yui's smile grew, "Was it Mommy?" She asked.

Kazuto chuckled, "Yes indeed it was. And you know you're mother is a wonderful cook."

Yui nodded, "Yeah! Mommy is the best cook ever!" Making Asuna blush at her daughters praises.

"Aww! Thank you sweetie." She said as she kissed Yui's cheek. "So anyways, the first thing that happens when I walk in the room, is he takes my hand in both of his, and says 'I found my chef.'" She said in an attempt to imitate Kazuto's voice, making her and Yui giggle.

Kazuto shook his head, "Let's not forget your bodyguard." He said, "At the time, your mother was the second in command of the most famous guild in Aincrad, and, due to their stature, she was to be escorted by a man named Kuradeel, who wasn't very fond of the idea of your mommy spending time with me."

Asuna looked at Kazuto with fear. "Why not?" Yui asked.

Kazuto shrugged, "He never told me. If I had to guess, he was just being paranoid." Asuna let out another sigh of relief.

"A few days later, the commander of your mother's guild had come to demand she come back. After she said that she didn't want to, I challenged him to a duel. If I won, then we were allowed to do whatever we wanted. But if I lost, I'd have to join their guild."

Yui, who started to yawn a bit more, smiled, "And you beat him easy, didn't you Daddy?" She asked. Asuna giggled at her daughter's faith in him.

Kazuto sighed, "I wish. No, unfortunately, I lost to him. I tried my best, but his defense was just too much." Asuna began to get really nervous, knowing that the ugly part of the story was coming up. "A few hours after my duel with him, I went on a training mission with one of the guild's sergeants and Kuradeel. Once we arrived at the canyon we were told to go to, we all took a drink of our water, only to find that it was replaced with a paralyzing potion." Yui gasped, "The sergeant and I couldn't move, Kuradeel had tricked us. He attacked the sergeant until he was begging for mercy. Then…"

Asuna tensed up.

"Kuradeel teleported him somewhere, no one knows where, but he wasn't found for a long time. Then Kuradeel came towards me, ready to do the same to me." Yui was now sitting straight up, anxious to hear what happens next.

Kazuto glanced to Asuna, who nodded, "U-uh…just before your father could get hurt, I rushed onto the scene and fought Kuradeel off your father. I soon tended to your daddy, giving him an antidote." She explained.

"Antidote?" Yui asked.

Asuna chuckled, "It's a special medicine that cures people." Yui nodded, "Anyways, out of anger, I started attacking Kuradeel until he was unarmed, and lost his will to fight."

Kazuto then stepped in, "After we allowed Kuradeel to flee, I promised your mother that I would always protect her."

Asuna then smiled, "And I told him that I would do the same for him. That's when your daddy gave me my first kiss. And the rest is history."

Yui smiled at her parents as her eyes began to feel heavy.

Kazuto laid Yui back down and tucked her back into bed before kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, sweet dreams. We love you, Yui." He whispered as the girl fell to sleep.

Asuna and Kazuto walked back into their room and Asuna sighed in bliss, "Wow. This is all really happening." She said dreamily.

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe it either."

Asuna looked at him, "That was great, by the way, how you altered the story. I'm impressed."

Kazuto smiled and wrapped Asuna in a romantic embrace, "I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories for you."

Asuna shook her head, "No. Only happy ones." They then got into bed and fell asleep with a feeling of peace, and security. Finally, they were without worries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Preparations

The next day, Kazuto and Asuna were awoken by a knock on the door, "Wake up! Wake up!" The young, high pitched voice commanded.

Asuna sat upright and stretched with a yawn, "Guess our daughter also acts as an alarm clock." She joked as she stood up.

Kazuto groaned, "Remind me to teach her the joys of sleeping in." He said as he turned on his side, facing away from the door.

Asuna simply giggled at his antics and opened the door to see Yui smiling, "Good morning Mommy!" She greeted, Asuna knelt down to hug her daughter, "Good morning Yui. Did you sleep well?"

The little girl nodded, "Yeah. And I feel a lot better than yesterday!" She said, practically jumping with energy.

Asuna laughed, "Yes I can see that." Then she had a mischievous idea. She leaned over to Yui's ear and whispered, "I think Daddy still needs to wake up, why don't you go and give it a try."

Yui, not realizing this was going to be a prank, nodded, "Ok."

Just before Yui climbed onto the bed, Asuna had another idea, "Oh! Yui, hold on a sec." The girl did as told and waited as she watched her mother pull her cell phone out. Asuna turned on the video camera and hit record, "Ok Yui. Time to wake up Daddy." She told her.

The child nodded and climbed onto the bed before bouncing up and down on his legs, "Daddy! Come on Daddy! Wake up!" She called out cheerfully. The suddenness of the bouncing caused Kazuto to jolt upwards a little too hard, as he fell out of bad, hitting the floor on his back.

Asuna, by now, had stopped recording, and was trying to contain her laughter. While Yui, who was worried she had hurt him, got off the bed and hurried to his side, "Daddy! Are you ok?" She asked.

Kazuto groaned in pain before nodding, "Yeah, don't worry Yui, I'm fine." He told her.

Yui then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her father, "I'm sorry Daddy. It was an accident, I promise."

Kazuto simply smiled and picked the young girl up as he got to his feet, "Its ok Yui. I'm not mad."

Just then, Midori rushed into the room, "I heard a thud! Is everyone ok?" She asked. Yui nodded and explained what happened to her grandma, who simply chuckled, "I remember a few mornings when your father and Aunt Sugu did the same to me." She said, reminiscing in the fond memories. That's when it hit her that there was a little girl in Kazuto's arms, making her eyes bulge.

Noticing this, Asuna went to her side, "We'll explain it all later, but in short: that's Yui, your granddaughter."

Midori nodded, deciding to act as though nothing was strange about this, "Well, I was just about to make breakfast, so why don't you all come on down." Just then, Yui raised her hand, "Ooh! Can I help Grandma? Please?" She asked excitedly, Midori couldn't help but laugh at how much energy she had,she nodded, "Of course you can dear." Kazuto then put Yui down, who ran to join Midori as they headed for the kitchen.

Asuna was about to leave the room, when she noticed Kazuto sitting down at his computer, "Kirito, come on." She told him.

"Just a sec. I'm emailing the gang to meet us at the Dicey Café, to meet 'someone special.'" He said with a chuckle.

Asuna looked to him, "Are you sure we should meet up there?" She asked, "I mean, Agil serves alcohol there."

Kazuto turned his chair around to look at Asuna, "He sells tea also. In fact, he says it's his nonalcoholic drinks that sell most anyways." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, but still, Klein tends to drink there. A lot." She said.

Kazuto just grinned, "No worries. I already told Agil that this was a no alcohol meeting. As far as drinks go, the closest thing to booze that Klein can get will be Root Beer."

Asuna smiled at her boyfriend, "I never knew you could be so well prepared." She said.

Kazuto returned to his computer screens to finish up sending the emails, "Well, now that we're parents in the real world, we have to keep our eyes peeled."

This made Asuna sigh, _"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I keep thinking we're inside ALO and can log out. But we're not. This is all real…It's amazing."_ Asuna resumed her path to the door, "Well I'm going downstairs. Meet up with us when you finish, ok?" Kazuto nodded and waved at her, never looking away from the screens. Asuna just rolled her eyes, "Him and his computers." She mumbled.

After breakfast, Asuna took Yui to a nearby store, wanting to get Yui a change of clothes from the regular grey dress she wears, "But Mommy~!" She whined, "I like this dress!"

Asuna smiled, "I know sweetie, and we're not getting rid of it, we just need to buy you some more clothes so that, when mommy or daddy puts it in the laundry, you can have something else to wear." She said as they entered the kids clothing section.

Asuna scanned the racks for things Yui might like, when she heard Yui gasp. The girl ran up to her mother, holding a pink T-shirt with a black kitten head in the center, "Mommy, can I get this?" She asked.

Asuna took a moment to check the size tag and saw that it should be able to fit, she then grabbed a pair of shorts she was looking at earlier and handed them to Yui, "Let's have you try it on first, to make sure it fits. If it does, then sure you can." She said with a smile, making Yui cheer, "Yay!"

Asuna waited outside the changing rooms for a few minutes before she heard Yui's voice, "Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes Yui? What is-Oh my!" She turned to see Yui with her grey dress slipping off her shoulders. Asuna quickly hurried over to her and helped her cover up, "What's the problem, sweetie?" Asuna asked casually, hoping no one saw her daughter a second ago, "I can't seem to remember how to get this off. Can you help me?" She asked innocently.

Asuna smiled, mentally face palming for not considering that before, "Sure thing. Let's go." She said as she guided the child into the changing room.

After about an hour, Asuna and Yui walked out of the store with three different outfit sets for Yui, _"Not exactly a full wardrobe,"_ She thought, _"but it should be fine for now."_ They returned home to put Yui's new clothes away in the closet, before guiding her to the bathroom.

Once they entered, Asuna started to fill the tub with water before turning back to Yui, "Ok Yui, can you get undressed by yourself, or do you want me to help you again?" She asked.

The little girl looked down at her dress for a moment, "I think I can do it, Mommy." She said confidently.

Asuna smiled and stood up, "Ok, then you go on ahead, while I go get you some of your new clothes to change into." She said as she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She re-opened the closet to grab the pink shirt with the black kitten in the middle that Yui picked out, and a pair of shorts, as well as socks and shoes, etc.

When she walked back in, she saw Yui sitting in the tub, which was not even half full yet, shivering. Asuna put the clothes aside and hurried to the tub, "Sweetie, you weren't supposed to go in just yet." She said as she turned the faucet to let more warm water pour down, "You need to let it warm up first."

Yui, still shivering, nodded, "O-ok, M-M-Mommy…" Asuna looked at the little girl in front of her and fought the urge to laugh, _"I know I shouldn't, but she just looks so adorable! How in the world did my mom keep herself from laughing when I was like that?"_ She then halted her actions as thoughts of her mother came back into her mind.

She snapped out of it, when she felt a wet hand on her arm, "Mommy? Is something wrong?" Yui asked innocently.

She looked back at the girl to see that the water was at the correct height, so she turned the water off and smiled, "No, everything's fine. Mommy was just…waiting for the tub to fill up." She said. Yui smiled and nodded as she permitted Asuna to begin washing her.

A little while later, Kazuto was standing by the car when Asuna and Yui, wearing her new outfit, walked up to him. He opened the car door for Yui, "Ready to go?" He asked. Yui looked up to her dad with a smile, "Yep!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Introductions

Kazuto was driving down to the Dicey Café, when Yui asked, "Daddy, do you like my new clothes?" She asked, hoping her father would approve.

Asuna smiled, "She picked out the shirt herself." She mentioned.

Kazuto took a glance back at Yui and smiled, "It's great. You look really cute Yui." He said before returning his attention to the road. Yui's smile only got bigger as she heard Kazuto's approval, practically jumping in her seat.

They were the first to arrive at the Café, minus Agil, of course. He saw Asuna and Kazuto right away, "Hey there, you two." He said as he looked around them, "I assume the special guest will be arriving later?"

Kazuto, curious about how he didn't see Yui, turned around to see her hiding behind him. He turned around and crouched down to see her at eye level, "What's the matter Yui?" He asked.

The little girl looked at her feet, "I…I don't know…I just…" She said, trying to come with an answer.

Kazuto smiled, realizing she was being shy, and gave her daughter a hug, "It's ok. You'll be fine. Everyone is gonna love you. Plus, your mom and I will be right here with you the whole time." He said, Asuna smiled as she crouched down as well.

Yui looked up at her dad, "Promise?" She asked. Asuna placed a hand on her shoulder, "Promise." She told her. Yui smiled and nodded.

The two stood up and turned back to face Agil again, "What was that about?" He asked, totally oblivious to the family moment that just happened. Kazuto smiled and gestured to his right, where Yui was standing, holding his hand. Agil went wide eyed, "Woah. Is that who I think it is?" He asked calmly, despite how shocked he is.

Asuna nodded, "Yep, its Yui." She told the man.

He walked out from behind the bar, knelt down, and offered his hand to Yui, "Nice to see you, I'm Agil." Yui smiled shyly before shaking Agil's hand, "H-hi…" She said, burying her face into her father's side.

Agil smiled, "How's about I get you guys something while you wait? What you want to drink?"

Asuna took a seat at the bar, "I'll just take some tea please." She said, "Make that two." Kazuto added while he helped Yui into a seat next to Asuna, he then took the seat on the other side of Yui.

Agil nodded and looked at Yui, "How about you? We have plenty of drinks. Would you like one?" He asked.

Yui shook her head, "No thank you…I'm not thirsty right now." She said. When the young girl wasn't looking, Asuna slipped Agil a piece of paper. He picked it up and read, "Have some Apple Juice ready, she's been drinking that a lot since we got her." Agil returned with the drinks and nodded at Asuna, as he hid a juice box under the bar table.

Pretty soon, they heard the bells at the door ringing, as Rika walked in, "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked.

Asuna went to give her friend a hug, "Glad you could make it." She said.

Rika smiled, "Of course! I love hanging out with you guys."

Asuna smiled and guided her to the bar, "Here's the person Kirito mentioned in his email." She said, gesturing to Yui, who waved, _"_ _She looks a little like…Liz."_ Yui thought to herself.

Rika gasped, "No way! Yui?! Is that really you?" She asked.

Yui made a small, shy nod, "Y-yes…I'm Y-Yui…"

Rika smiled at her, "Aw. No need to be shy. It's me, Liz." She said.

Yui smiled, "I knew you looked familiar!" She declared.

Asuna then took Rika's arm, "Come over here, you've gotta see what I recorded earlier this morning." Rika grinned slyly and followed her friend back to the bar table.

Just then, the door opened again, revealing Keiko, "Hi everyone." She said as she walked in, the first thing she noticed was Kazuto holding Asuna's hand, making her sigh, _"_ _Come on Keiko!"_ She thought to herself, _"_ _You didn't come here to be jealous of Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui."_

The last part of her thoughts made her stop in her tracks, "Yui?" She asked, noticing the child, "How are you here?!" She asked in shock.

Unfortunately, Yui thought she was insulting her, "I-I…uh…uh…" She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Asuna wrapped Yui in a hug to calm her down, and mouthed 'explain to her.' At Kazuto.

He nodded and walked over to the girl, "Hey, thanks for coming." He said.

Keiko smiled nervously, "Uh…No problem…" Then she, once again, looked at Yui, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kazuto shook his head, "I think Yui accidentally thought you meant something else." He told her, making Keiko gasp.

She walked over to Yui and tapped her shoulder gently, "Um…Yui?" She asked, the young child turned her head to see Keiko bowing, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just surprised. I'm so sorry."

After a few sniffles, Yui looked over to Keiko, "Its ok…" She said, making Asuna smile as she wiped her daughter's eyes.

Keiko smiled at the little girl, "It's really amazing you're here. I'm Keiko, but you might remember me as Scilica."

Yui tilted her head, "Yeah…I think I remember Daddy mentioning you." She said.

This caught both Keiko's, and Asuna's attention, "What exactly did your father tell you about her?" Asuna asked. Yui shook her head, "Not much, just that he helped her once." Both of the teenage girls let out their breaths, leaving Yui very confused.

Before she could ask about it, however, the door opened again as Klein entered, "I'm here! This party just got infinitely better." He proclaimed, generating a laugh from everyone there. Klein brushed it off and took the seat that Kazuto sat in earlier, "Whatever. Agil, I'll take my usual, please." He said.

Agil shook his head, "Sorry man, no can do." He told the guy.

"Why not? It's not like I owe you from an unpaid drink." Which was true. No matter how drunk Klein was, he never left the Dicey Café without paying first.

Agil nodded, "True, but this is a strict, no alcohol party. Kazuto made that clear."

He said, making Klein slump, "Great." He said sarcastically. Then, his gaze drifted to the filled seat next to him, "Oh. Hey Yui." He said casually, making everyone begin to watch him, everyone thinking the same thing, _"_ _How long before he notices?"_ A few seconds later, Klein sat straight up, looked at Yui, then at the group, then he moved his left hand in the same motion that opens the main menu in ALO, but nothing happened. He just sat there for a moment, blinked twice, then jumped, "Woah! Yui!?" He exclaimed, making everyone, Yui included, laugh at him again.

In between laughs, Asuna looked to the guy, "I knew you'd take the longest to notice her." Rika, hands on her stomach, said, "Yeah! You are so slow sometimes!"

After that was over, Yui was starting to feel more comfortable around the people in the Café. Though, she still clung to either her mother, and/or her father at all times. Agil saw Yui make a slight cough and smiled, "You thirsty? I've got some juice for ya." He told the child.

She looked over at him, "Apple?" She asked, her voice filled with hope that she was right.

Agil chuckled, "You bet. Here ya go." He said as he handed her a red-solo cup. Yui smiled as she took it, "Thanks Mr. Agil!" She said, making Agil scratch his head in embarrassment from the 'Mr.' part.

A few hours later, it was getting dark and people started to leave.

Kazuto walked over to Yui and Asuna, who had just finished saying goodbye to Rika, "Alright, it's time we started heading home as well." He told them.

Asuna nodded, "Right, come on Yui. Let's head back to the car." The child nodded, "Ok Mommy." She then looked to Kazuto and extended both her arms towards him. Having learned the gesture, he picked up Yui and carried her to the car.

Once everyone was strapped in, Kazuto began to make the drive home, "So Yui, did you have fun meeting everybody?" Asuna asked, looking back to face her.

Yui had a big smile on her face as she nodded, "Yeah! Everyone was really nice." She then thought back to Klein, "I like Uncle Klein. He's silly!" She said with a giggle.

Asuna couldn't help but giggle as well, "Yeah, he's something else. That's for sure." She said, turning back to face the front.

Kazuto smiled, "I'm glad you had fun today Yui, tomorrow you're gonna get to meet some more people." He said.

Yui looked in her father's direction, "Really? Who is it?" She asked curiously.

Before Kazuto could respond, "It's my parents." Asuna said plainly, cutting the boy off.

Yui gasped in joy, "You mean I have another Grandma?" She asked excitedly.

Kazuto smiled as he nodded, "Yep, and a Grandpa." Yui then proceeded to cheer, the exact opposite of what Asuna was doing. She was dreading the moment when they arrive.

The next day, Asuna woke up, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom to get ready, not even bothering trying to wake Kazuto, like she usually does. Once showered, she walked downstairs to see Midori watching the news. Asuna put on a smile, "Good morning Mrs. Kirigaya." She said politely.

Midori looked at the girl with a smile, "Good morning, are you ok?" She asked.

Asuna shrugged, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Midori took a serious expression, "Because Kazuto isn't dragging himself behind you. Something is bothering you, so why don't you sit down with me and talk about it." Asuna blinked at Midori's deductions.

She sighed as she sat down next to Midori, "It's my parents…" She said.

Midori nodded, "Yes, Kazuto said something happened between you and your parents, but he never told me what."

Asuna shook her head, "I don't want them to meet Yui." She said quietly, catching Midori by surprise.

"Why not? Are you afraid Yui will say, or do something wrong?" She inquired.

Asuna shook her head again, but more fiercely, "No! It's my mother that's going to say something wrong! She's going to make Yui cry! I just know it!" She exclaimed, bursting into tears.

Midori hugged the girl with a motherly affection, "Its ok, I'm sure you're just paranoid. You might be surprised. Maybe she's changed." She said. Asuna sat up straight again, tears still pouring down her face, "I don't know…"

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Yui asked as she hurried down the stairs to her mother. Yui was still wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and matching pants pajama set they bought yesterday.

Asuna saw her daughter and quickly dried her eyes, sniffling, "Oh…uh…it's nothing sweetie. Don't worry about it." She said as she put on a brave face. Yui wasn't fully convinced, but trusted her mother nonetheless. Asuna then stood up, "I'm gonna go make breakfast for all of us, why don't you go wake up your daddy for me." She said.

Yui smiled, "Ok Mommy!" She then ran up the stairs to Kazuto's room.

Midori stood up, "Why don't I help? We can keep talking while we prepare everything." She offered, Asuna nodded and the two walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Yui had just walked into Kazuto's room to find him still asleep. She was about to get on the bed to wake him up, like she did last time, but then decided not to, not wanting her daddy to get hurt again. So instead, she walked over to him and started to gently push his arm, "Daddy. It's time to get up." She told him, "Mommy's already started working on breakfast."

Kazuto groaned as he sat up, "That's weird. Normally, Asuna wakes me up. Or tries to, anyways." He commented.

Yui nodded, "When I went downstairs, I saw Mommy crying, but she said it was nothing." She told him, making Kazuto look at her before nodding to himself, _"_ _I keep forgetting that she can't tell when people are telling the truth or not, anymore."_

He then smiled at Yui, "Well then I guess that means there's nothing to worry about." He lied, hoping to reassure his daughter.

Which he did, because Yui sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I was kinda scared that something bad happened to Mommy." She told him.

Kazuto smiled and hugged her, "Don't worry, nothing's happened to your mom." He told her, _"_ _Not yet at least…depending on how Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki take the news."_ Yui simply stood there, enjoying the feeling of her father holding her. Whenever he, or Asuna hugged her, she always felt this strange sense of safety, and warmth. Something that her three year old mind just couldn't describe.

They were awakened from their trance when they heard Asuna call from downstairs, "Kirito! Yui! Breakfast is ready! Come on! Sugu and Midori are already here! We're waiting on you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Yuuki household

After school, Kazuto drove himself, Asuna, and Yui over to the Yuuki residence. They stood in front of the door, waiting for Asuna to ring the doorbell. She had her finger hovering in front of the button, but still had yet to actually press it. She turned around to face the other two, "Ya know, they're probably busy right now. Let's just go back, ok?" She asked nervously.

Kazuto sighed, "Asuna, we need to do this sooner or later. If you won't ring the doorbell, then I will." He told her.

Asuna went wide eyed in fear, knowing that her mother doesn't approve of him. Asuna grunted in defeat, "Fine…" She said as she turned back to the doorbell and raised her left hand.

She then felt something slide into her right hand, she looked down to see that Yui was holding it, "You can do it, Mommy." She said with a smile. Asuna returned the smile and gently gripped her daughter's hand. She took a deep breath, and pushed the doorbell.

After a moment the door opened, revealing Asuna's father. Upon seeing Asuna, the man gasped and quickly hugged her, "Asuna! Thank goodness you're safe!" He said.

Asuna, confused about her father's reaction, hugged him back with a smile, "It's great to see you Dad. But what do you mean, 'you're safe?'" She asked.

Mr. Yuuki stepped back to look her in the eyes, "When you never answered our phone calls, we began to get worried. Your mother had no idea what could have happened to you." He then looked behind Asuna to see Kazuto, making Asuna sweat a little.

But the man patted Kazuto on the shoulder, "It's good to see you Kirigaya." He said. Kazuto nodded, "Uh…yes…you two Mr. Yuuki." He replied, half-nervously.

Asuna tilted her head, totally lost, "You two have met?" She asks.

Mr. Yuuki nodded, "Yes. Several times in your hospital room. I would ask him about some of yours and his adventures, and such."

Asuna then began to sweat again, "Uh…even…uh…" She stuttered, rubbing her left ring finger.

Kazuto nodded, "Yep. Told him that too." Asuna was going to change the topic by introducing Yui to him, who had been able to hide from his eyes up until now by clinging to Kazuto, when Mr. Yuuki said, "Well, why don't we go inside and finish this conversation? Your mother will want to see you safe."

Asuna, reluctantly, nodded, "Ok, you go ahead. We'll be right there." Mr. Yuuki nodded and walked inside.

Asuna then walked up to Kazuto and Yui, "You could have mentioned meeting my Dad!" Asuna said, slapping Kazuto's arm.

Yui walked up to Asuna and smiled, "I like Grandpa. He seems really nice." She said, putting Asuna a bit more at ease, "That's good, Yui. But we aren't out of the woods yet. Kirito, you and Yui will wait in the entry hall. I'll first call for you," She said, pointing at Kazuto, "then, when we signal, that's when you can come out." She said, pointing at Yui. Kazuto and Yui nodded.

Asuna walked into the living room and saw her mother waiting anxiously for her, "Hello Mom…" She said timidly.

Mrs. Yuuki looked to her daughter and gasped, "Asuna? You're back…" She said in relief.

Asuna nodded, "Yes…I'm sorry about…what happened…" She said, referring to when she slapped her.

The woman walked up to her and shook her head, "It's not important now. I'm just glad to know you're safe." She said as she hugged her daughter, which she returned, _"_ _Wow. Maybe she has changed."_ The teen girl thought.

Asuna smiled, "I'm ok Mom." She assured.

Her mother nodded, "Thank goodness…I was afraid you had been with that black haired boy. I'm glad I was worried for nothing."

That's when Asuna broke the hug abruptly, "There's someone here you need to meet." She said flatly, no emotion in her voice.

The woman nodded, "Of course. Send them in." She said.

Asuna looked over to the entry hall and motioned for Kazuto to enter, "This is the person that let me stay with him while I was gone. Kazuto Kirigaya." She said.

Kazuto stood next to Asuna and bowed to her mother, "It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am." He said respectively.

Mrs. Yuuki looked at the boy in shock, "What is that fool doing here?" She asked rudely.

Then, Mr. Yuuki placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "This is the boy that saved our daughter from two traps, and the one who looked out for her after she ran off. I think he, at least, deserves a chance." He said, raising Kazuto's hopes.

Mrs. Yuuki looked at the boy before grunting, "I suppose, for freeing my daughter from that horrid Death Game…that he deserves a slight chance." She said. Kazuto smiled and nodded, "That's all I ask for." He said.

Asuna and Kazuto spent the next few minutes answering questions from Mrs. Yuuki about the events of the week, "Also, there's one more person you need to see." Kazuto said, knowing that Asuna was too afraid to.

Mr. Yuuki looked at the boy curiously, "Oh? And who is it?"

He asked. Asuna stood up and walked over to the entry hall, and walked back with Yui holding her hand. When they reached the couch, Yui waved at the two adults, "Hi. My name is Yui." She told them happily.

Kazuto stood up, "We were asked to take care of her." He said. Asuna stood up as well, "Which means she's our daughter….And your granddaughter."

Mr. Yuuki simply sat there, completely dazed by this development.

Sadly, Mrs. Yuuki didn't take it as well as he did, "That thing is no granddaughter of mine!" She yelled.

Yui gasped before falling to her knees, crying loudly, "Oh Yui!" Asuna picked her up and began to rock the child back and forth in her arms.

Kazuto put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you take her outside? I'll be fine."

Asuna nodded, only worried about her crying daughter.

Once Asuna was out of the house, Kazuto turned to the woman who started the incident and slammed his hand on the coffee table, "What is wrong with you!? Yui was excited to meet you! She was bouncing in her car seat on the way here! And you just made that little girl cry!" He screamed, finally releasing all the pent up rage he had for Asuna's mom.

Mrs. Yuuki scoffed, "That child can't possibly belong to the two of you. Asuna simply doesn't know what's best for her yet." She said calmly.

Kazuto looked over to Mr. Yuuki, "What about you? What do you make of all this?" He asked.

Mr. Yuuki cleared his throat before speaking, "Well it certainly took me by surprise, and I have full confidence in Asuna to be able to care for her. And you haven't given me any reason to believe you would be any different." Then he turned to his wife, "But what surprises me most, is how you didn't even offer the girl a chance. You just broke a…uh…" He glanced over to Kazuto, silently asking Yui's age, "Three." He answered.

Mr. Yuuki nodded, "You just broke a three year olds heart. What do you have against Kirigaya anyways?"

Mrs. Yuuki looked at her husband in disbelief, "I will not be made the enemy here!" She demanded, "You always were!" Kazuto declared, "You're the reason Asuna didn't want to come here!" He then left, not saying another word.

Kazuto walked outside to see Asuna still rocking Yui in her arms. The girl's crying had turned into whimpers, her cheeks stained with tears. Asuna's cheeks were no different. Kazuto walked up to them, "Are you both ok?" He asked softly.

Yui looked over to him and reached out her arms for him, "D-Daddy…" She said sadly. Kazuto went over and hugged the two girls, supporting them both, "W-Why does Grandma…not like me?" The child asked.

Kazuto shook his head, "I don't know, Yui. But it's gonna be ok. I promise." He told her.

Asuna sniffled, "I'm sorry Yui…This is all my fault…I knew this would happen…I should have known better…I'm so sorry."

Yui wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "Its ok Mommy. I'm sorry that Grandma doesn't like me-."

"Don't." Kazuto said quickly, startling Yui, "Don't apologize for being who you are. Your mom and I love you exactly the way you are, and we'd never want you to be anything else." He said.

Asuna nodded, "Your father's right. It's your grandma who needs to apologize. Not you." Yui smiled for the first time in, what felt like, ages, "Thank you Mommy. Thank you Daddy." They stood there for several more minutes. Relishing the bond between them.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki had been watching since Kazuto left, "You see? They're every bit a family as we were before you started forbidding Asuna from being around him." Mr. Yuuki told her.

The woman sighed, "I know…but it's not that…it's just…" She sighed again, "I'm not ready for her to grow up…" She said with tears leaking through her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Where no VRMMO has gone before

When Kazuto and company returned, they decided to all sleep in one bed that night, so Asuna awoke to seeing, not only Kazuto's sleeping face, but Yui's as well. This brought a smile on her face, _"_ _She looks like she could be our actual birth daughter. I can't help but wonder why…coincidence, perhaps?"_ She thought before shaking her head, _"_ _No. This was meant to be. I know it."_ Just then, Yui began to open her eyes.

Asuna smiled warmly, "Good morning sweetie. How ya feeling?" She asked in a whisper.

Yui smiled as she saw her mother, "I'm ok." She said.

Asuna glanced at Kazuto to see he's still sleeping like a log, making her giggle, "Last to wake up, as usual." She said.

Just then, her phone buzzed. She reached over Kazuto and Yui to grab it and see what it was. She received an email that was sent to all students of her school saying that all classes were dismissed, due to power failures.

Yui was still looking at her dad, "Should I wake him up? I don't want him to be late." She asked.

Asuna smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, "No, let him sleep. We don't have school today because of problems with the power over there. Besides, he deserves the extra sleep. So do you, so go back to sleep if you want." She said as she slipped out of bed to get dressed, "I'm gonna go see your Aunt Sugu. She said she'd wait for us when we got home yesterday, but she wasn't there. I just wanna make sure she's ok." Yui nodded and drifted back to sleep next to Kazuto.

When Asuna approached Suguha's room, she was surprised to hear a muffled sound. She listened closer, and could hear faint smacking noises. Curiosity taking over, she slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. She watched Suguha with Nagata on the bed, and they were making out fiercely. Suguha on top of Nagata, her hands on his chest, and his hands on her waist.

Asuna slowly slid the door closed again and walked uncomfortably down to the living room. She walked downstairs to see Midori, watching the news, a bag on her arm. Asuna simply said, "Good morning." And sat down.

Midori grinned, "Judging by your expression, I assume you saw Sugu and Nagata." She said with a smirk.

Asuna jumped a bit, "You know?!" She asked in surprise.

Midori laughed, "Yep, but don't tell them. I wanna see how long they think they can continue their 'secret dating.'" She said amusingly. Asuna, rendered speechless, simply sat on the couch.

After a while, Asuna eyed the bag again, "What's in there?" She asked curiously.

Midori smiled, "I'll let you know when everyone comes down." She said.

"Let you know what?" Kazuto asked, holding Yui's hand, as they walked down the stairs.

Midori smiled, "You'll see."

Just then, a little too quickly, Sugu ran downstairs, "Morning guys." She said.

The first thing everyone noticed, was her hair being in a mess. The second, was her face being flushed. Third, her breathing was ragged. "Uh…You ok Sugu?" Kazuto asked.

Sugu looked away nervously, "O-of course! Why wouldn't I be? Don't ask silly questions!" She said. Kazuto had his hands up, taking a few steps away from her.

Yui looked at her dad, "What's the matter Daddy?" She asked curiously.

Kazuto smiled nervously, "Nothing Yui. Just being careful." He then looked back to Midori, "But seriously, what is it?"

Suguha calmed down when she was no longer the focus of anyone's attention and looked to her mom, "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the bag.

Midori smirked, "Well, at first, I was just out looking for something for Yui." She said, reaching into her bag.

Yui hurried over to her grandmother, "What is it, Grandma?" She asked excitedly.

Midori pulled out an Amusphere helmet, "This way, you can spend time with your mom, dad, and Aunt Sugu inside that game again." She said.

Yui squealed as she hugged it to her body, "Thank you Grandma!" She said as she started trying it on.

Kazuto went to help Yui with the helmet, while Sugu and Asuna sat down on the couch, "That was a great gift idea." Sugu said. Asuna nodded, "Yeah, she's so excited." She added.

Midori smiled again, "I'm glad, but there's more, and this one's for all of you." She said, making Yui and Kazuto stop what they were doing and look at Midori.

She picked up the remaining stuff in the bag to reveal copies of a VRMMO labeled "STO" which made Kazuto go wide eyed, "N-no way!" He said.

"What is it Daddy?" Yui asked.

Kazuto hurried to pick up one of the copies, "I can't believe this!" He said again, obviously in his own little world.

"What is it big brother?" Sugu asked, annoyed at his behavior.

Kazuto proceeded to look at the back of the box, "How did you even get your hands on this?" He asked.

Asuna sighed, "Hey, does anyone wanna know what Kirito did to me on floor 74 during SAO?" She said.

Kazuto jerked his head towards her, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He yelled, making Asuna giggle while everyone else looked at them, totally oblivious, "I know it was dear, I just wanted to bring you back to planet earth." She said, "Now tell us what STO means." Kazuto began to smile, "Asuna! It means Star Trek Online! It used to be a regular MMO, and I had heard rumors of it getting converted into a VRMMO, but nothing that confirmed it." He said, tapping his feet, desperately wanting to install it.

Asuna smiled and grabbed her copy and the copy that had Yui's name on it and walked back to him, "Well then let'-." Next thing anybody knew, Kazuto was running up to his room, making everyone laugh at how childish he was acting.

When Asuna and Yui got into the room, Kazuto was sitting on his bed, waiting for his Nerve Gear to finish the final upload, "You go ahead and start your installations, this is gonna take a while."

Asuna nodded and took a seat, "Come on Yui, let's do yours first, since your Amusphere is brand new, it needs to be calibrated and synced."

Yui tilted her head, "How do I do that?" She asked.

Asuna giggled and picked up Yui to have her sit on her lap, "You won't have to. Just leave it to Mommy." She said, cracking her knuckles before getting started.

A few hours later, Asuna and Kazuto were ready, but Yui's game was still downloading. Kazuto was doing some code writing at his desk, "Kirito, what is all that for?" Asuna asked.

Kazuto stood up and whispered, "I think Yui might get a little freaked if she wakes up in the avatar selection room alone, so I hacked our games to let us all pick our characters at once." He told her, making the girl gasp, "You can do that?" She asked.

Kazuto nodded, "Thanks to the World Seed, and that fact that it gives me Kaiyaba's override authority made it easy." He said as he returned to put in the final code command, "There. Now it's all setup. It'll even recognize us as married in-game." He said, making Asuna smile with a blush on her cheeks, _"_ _I totally knew he was gonna do that, but still it feels so amazing to hear that we'll be married in another game."_

Asuna smiled and nodded, "That's great!" She said, "And who knows, maybe we'll get on the same…uh…" she then looked to the back of her box, "Starship? Ok seriously, what is this game?" Asuna asked, finally tired of being clueless. The last few hours was spent by Kazuto trying to teach Asuna the basics of Star Trek. Soon, everything was ready, "Ok. Are the three of us ready?" Kazuto asked, the two nodded as they laid down, "Link start!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Academy days in three hours

(A/N: So sorry for making you all wait! I had to go and move and I had zero internet the whole time. Hope this long chapter makes up for it. Thanks a bunch for all your patience!)

Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui all stood together in a big grey room. Yui looked around and gripped her father's arm, "Daddy, where are we?" She asked, slight fear in her voice.

Kazuto smiled and put his arm around her, "Don't worry, this is the avatar selection room. It's where we decide who we're all gonna be, and how we're gonna look." He said making Yui relax. Just then, each one of them were presented with a window that had four symbols, "Welcome to Star Trek Online. Please choose your allegiance." The game's overhead voice said. Kazuto looked to the two girls, "You both remember the choice to pick?" He asked as he pushed the regular Starfleet symbol.

Asuna nodded, "Of course! You told us like a hundred times before we got in here." She said as she too pushed the symbol as well.

Yui nodded, "Yeah, it was getting annoying." She said as she pushed the button.

Kazuto groaned, "Sorry…Guess I was just excited…" He said glumly.

Yui saw this and realized she hurt his feelings and hurried over to him, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

This brought a smile to his face and he hugged her back, "I know you didn't mean to. It's ok."

Then, three more windows appeared with the Starfleet badge and three colors, red, yellow, and blue, "Next, please choose your class. Tactical, Engineering, or Science." The overhead instructed.

Kazuto wasted no time, "Tactical is all about combat, so that's me." He said proudly and hit the red button.

Asuna smiled, "Then you'll need someone to keep you from dying in every quest, so I'll be the healer. Which means I'm a Science Officer." She said.

Yui noticed something strange about her window that her parents didn't have, "Daddy, what's this fourth option?" She asked.

Kazuto looked over to her window and noticed a grey color option, "Computer. What's this grey badge mean?" He said, using his master controls, "This player is recognized as below 16 years of age, so she can play as civilian player, but can change classes later, either when the player reaches 16, or when the player chooses." The overhead said. Kazuto hummed, "Must be a new factor of the game." He said to himself.

Yui looked up to her dad, "Daddy…I don't really wanna fight, I just wanna be able to spend time with you and Mommy like before." She told him, hoping he would be ok with her choice as she pressed the grey button.

Kazuto smiled, "Of course, I understand, I want the same thing." He told her. Asuna walked up to them, "Yeah, we'll be a family in here, same as always."

The game pulled up another window, this time with their reflection, except it wasn't moving, "Now, choose your appearance, and name." Said the overhead speaker. Kazuto first input 'Kirito' as his name, Asuna and Yui used their real names as their screen names. Yui just hit the 'confirm' button, not wanting to look any different than she does now. Asuna was debating on her hair style. She knew she wanted it to still be long, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be done up like she normally does, or have it in curls.

As she debated, she heard Kirito call for her, "Hey Asuna, come over here. I want your advice on something." She smiled and walked over to him, "What is it?" She asked. He pointed at his avatar, "What do you think?" He asked her. She took one look at it, and couldn't help but laugh, "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

What she was looking at, was basically a buffed up, ripped version of Kazuto. "What's so funny? I thought you would like it if I had a bit more…build…I guess…" He told her.

Asuna giggled, "Aw Kirito. I don't want you to be any different than how you are. After all, I didn't fall in love with that Kirito." She said, pointing to the avatar screen, "I fell in love with this Kirito." She said, pointing right at the real him. Kirito smiled, "Thanks Asuna. That means a lot." He said as he and Asuna shared a quick kiss. Kazuto then reverted his character appearance to mirror his own again. And Asuna decided to do the same, choosing to use her normal hair style. Just then, Asuna and Kirito were put into Starfleet Academy uniforms, and Yui was wearing casual wear that's appropriate to the series.

"Now, choose the leader of the group, the person you choose will decide the name of the Federation Starship you will be assigned to." Asuna and Yui looked at each other and smiled before pointing to Kirito. He smiled at them and was given a pop-up that asked him for the ship's name. He thought for a moment before typing in Aincrad.

The three of them watched the video explaining the current war that Starfleet is in, which scared Yui and had her hide her face into Kirito, who picked her up and comforted her through the video. Once it was over, they were inside the quad of Starfleet academy. Kirito patted Yui on the back gently, "You can open your eyes now Yui. It's over." Yui cautiously looked up from her father's shoulder to see that he was right, and instantly relaxed.

Just then, a large pop-up appeared, "Welcome to Star Trek Online! Today is graduation day and soon you will be embarking on your training cruise where the bulk of the ship is manned by cadets like yourself." Then the pop-up disappeared.

"Yo! Guys!" Klein said, as he ran up to them, "So did you keep your name from SAO or what?" He asked Kirito. He nodded, "Of course. But I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you preferred fantasy over sci-fi." He said.

Klein nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try it out. And it's not just me here. The whole gang is logged in, and we're waiting for you to get assigned your position for the training cruise." Just then, an AI officer walked up, "Cadet Kirito, Captain Taggart wishes to speak with you."

Kirito walked up to the door of the Captain's office and rang the doorbell. After a brief moment, he heard, "Come." Kirito opened the door to find Captain Taggart at his desk. Taggart turned to face Kirito, "Cadet." He said.

Kirito nodded, "You asked to see me sir?" He inquired, "I did. I've been following your progress here at the academy, and I must say I'm impressed."

Kirito smiled, "Thank you Captain." He says happily.

"I'm just looking at your final test scores," Taggart says as he scrolls through something on his monitor, "but I don't see your results for the advanced phaser training program."

Kirito, choosing one of the prompts that appeared as his answer, said, "I know that program is advised for tactical officers, sir, but I thought I had more time to take it."

Captain Taggart gave him a stern look, "I want everyone on my senior staff to run that program, and I want to see good results. No exceptions."

Hearing this, Kirito blinked, "Did you say 'senior staff'?" He asked in disbelief. He thought he'd get put on security or something.

Taggart nodded, "I did. Like I said, I've been following your career here at the academy. If you complete that program, I can put you on my bridge. I'll ask my tactical officer to set it up." He said as he typed something on his computer.

Back in the quad, Klein watched Asuna and Yui return from getting her assignment, "I'm gonna be working in sick bay." She told the man. Klein then received a notice to meet cadet Kirito to help him with his assignment, "I gotta go give your husband a hand," He said, making Asuna blush, "so I'll see you guys at the docking bay."

Kirito tilted he head, "Your tactical officer, sir? Who is that?" He inquired, "Another fine cadet like yourself. His scores were almost as good as yours, but his record has a few…blemishes. Still, I'm sure cadet Klein will settle down and make a fine officer someday. I'll tell Klein to meet you out in the quad. Talk to him to start the phaser training, and I'll see you when you're finished. You're dismissed cadet." Kirito saluted, "Yes sir!" And walked out.

Kirito walked out to the quad to see Klein and Yui. Said girl waved to him, "Hi Daddy!" Kirito smiled and waved back, "Hey there, where's Asuna?" He asked.

Klein pointed to one of the study halls, "Taking a self-assigned cram study."

Yui nodded, "Yeah, she's going to be working in something called sick bay."

Klein eyed the girl curiously, "Don't you have like all the data on this game, like you do in ALO?" he asked her.

Yui tilted her head, "Huh? What are you talking about, Uncle Klein?" She asked, startling both Klein and Kirito, "She must not remember now that she's no longer forced to be an AI." Kirito whispered, "For now, just don't bring it up."

Klein nodded before smiling at Yui, "Nothing kiddo, I was just getting you confused with something else for a minute there." Yui nodded, accepting his answer.

"By the way, I take it you're happy with your assignment?" Kirito inquired.

Klein nodded, "You bet! I got the tactical officer spot! Just where I wanted! Where did you end up?" He asked.

"Captain Taggart says he wants me on the senior staff, but I have to pass advanced phaser training first." The former beater explained.

Klein blinked, "You didn't do that? I thought you were prepared for anything! Everyone knows that Captain Taggart expects all of his people to pass that program." He explained. Kirito looked downcast, "Now you tell me…"

Seeing his saddened expression, Yui went up to him, "It's alright Daddy! You can do it! I know you can!" She said as she hugged him. Hearing his daughter say that gave him back his smile as he hugged her back, "Thanks Yui, I needed that."

They were then interrupted by a new voice, "What's this? Don't I get a hug?" All eyes present turned to see Asuna standing there, slightly out of breath. Yui ran up and hugged her mother, "Of course you do Mommy!" She said happily, causing Asuna to giggle in delight as she picked up the young girl.

Kazuto placed a hand on her shoulder, "What have you been doing? Your HP is nearly out." He said, noticing her health bar. Asuna sighed, "I just came back from the advanced phaser training. It was a close call, but I barely managed to pass it."

Kirito gaped before hanging his head, "If even you had trouble with it, what chance does that give me?" He asked. Klein chuckled, "You'll be fine. C'mon. I'll take you to the holo-deck and set it up." He said.

"And we'll come along too, so we can cheer you on." Asuna added. Kirito nodded before looking at Klein, "Lead the way."

The four of them walked casually through the quad, talking about assignments, whales, and the Boothby hologram before arriving in front on the main building. Klein started pressing a series of buttons on the console, "Setting up the training program now. I hope holodeck 2 is your lucky holodeck!" He said, giving his friend a thumbs up. Kirito grinned, "Have any advice for me? I want to pass this." He said. Klein shrugged, "Shoot stuff, don't die. Pretty basic, really." He said, making Kirito roll his eyes, "What kind of tactics can I expect." He asked his in-game wife, "Pretty standard from what I read in the archives." She said.

Klein nodded, "Yeah, it runs a variation on MACO assault training." Yui tilted her head, "MACO?" She asked.

Kirito nodded, "It means Military Assault Command Operations." He answered, "By the way, I'm gonna need a phaser."

Asuna unequipped her phaser, "You can use mine. I'll get another one when we go on the training cruise anyways." Kirito smiled at her, "Thanks honey." He said, making Asuna blush slightly, she wasn't fully used to his nick-name for her.

Kirito walked up to the holo-deck and was about to enter when Asuna grabbed his arm, "Kirito, wait." Before he could answer her, she gave him a soft kiss, making Klein block Yui's view with his hand. After a brief moment, they separated, "That's for good luck." She said.

Kirito grinned, "If it's as hard as I think it is, maybe I need a little more luck." He said teasingly. Asuna laughed and playfully slapped his chest, "Don't push it big guy, I still remember floor 74 clear as day." She said as she turned her back to him with a triumphant smile on her face.

Kirito hung his head and sighed, "How long are you gonna hold that over my head? I said it was an accident." He then shook his head, "Well anyways, here I go."

He slowly entered the holo-deck and gripped his phaser, "Start program." He said. The environment then changed to the inside of a Klingon Bird of Prey.

He entered the bridge to be attacked by three Klingons, "Kill the Federation Petaq!" Said the, supposed, captain. The other two fired phaser beams at him. Kirito back-flipped to evade the attacks, then fired at one of the consoles to distract them. During the small explosion, Kirito rushed to the Klingon on the left and hit him with a phaser blast in the stomach, disintegrating him. Just then, however, he was blasted by two simultaneous shots fired by the remaining Klingons.

Yui, who was watching at the entrance, became worried, "Is Daddy going to be ok?" She asked fearfully.

Asuna smiled at the child, "Don't worry, solo-playing is what he's best at. He won't lose." She said confidently.

"I certainly hope so." Said Captain Taggart, who had just walked in. Asuna was surprised to see him here, "Captain. I wasn't expecting you." Taggart never averted his gaze, "If I'm going to have a new number1 then I'd better make sure I know how reliable he is."

Kirito was pinned down, stuck behind a console he was using as cover, _"I can't get a clear shot…time to finish this. Black swords man style."_ He fired at a nearby pipe, making a fairly long pipe hit the floor, he then switched his phaser to his left hand and picked up the pipe and charged.

Taggart was stunned at what he was seeing, "What is that cadet doing?" He asked. Klein smirked, "Don't worry Captain. He's got it under control." Yui nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Daddy's gonna win!"

Kirito hit the second Klingon with his pipe with a diagonal strike, he then did a backwards dodge roll to distance himself from the Klingon and opened fire. With two Klingons dead, only the captain remained. The final Klingon holstered his phaser and pulled out a dagger. Kirito grinned and did the same with his and clashed with his holographic enemy.

Taggart watched how Kirito responded to every attack. The current clash between Kirito and the Klingon was in dead heat, neither side having the upper hand. Klein was glued to the scene as well, but as a spectator, not a judge. Asuna had a look of worry on her face, because the last time she saw him struggle this much against an enemy, it was against Heathcliff. Yui watched on with firm conviction that her father wasn't going to lose.

The captain Klingon finally succeeded in breaking Kirito's pipe and kicked him into one of the chairs, "Surrender, Federation dog!" The Klingon said. When no answer came, he threw his dagger at Kirito. Kirito's eyes widened, _"Finally!"_ He slammed himself on his side to the floor, pulled out his phaser, and shot the Klingon in the head.

When the simulation ended, both Kirito and Asuna let out a sigh of relief. Kirito stood up and gave everyone a thumbs up. Yui and Asuna ran up to hug him, "I knew you could do it Daddy!" Yui proclaimed, "Yeah, but maybe next time, you won't cut it so close, alright? I was worried." Asuna told him.

Kirito chuckled and put his forehead on hers, "Sorry Asuna. I didn't mean to scare you."

Captain Taggart walked up to the family, "Well done, cadet. You're not going to break academy record, but your results were more than satisfactory." He said.

Kirito stood in front of the Captain and smiled, "Thank you, Captain. Do you have an assignment for me now?" He asked.

Taggart nodded, "Absolutely. I have a new First Officer." He stated, stunning everyone, "First Officer, sir?" Kirito asked.

"Yes. You should be proud of your accomplishments here, cadet. You have a promising career ahead of you in Starfleet."

Kirito smiled brightly, "Thank you sir. It'll be an honor serving with you." Once the Captain left, Asuna threw herself into Kirito's arms, "That's amazing Kirito! I'm so proud of you!"

Klein patted Kirito on the back, "First Officer! Way to go! Just a little jealous, I'll admit. At least now you can boss us all around." He said with a chuckle.

Kirito smirked at Klein before looking back at Asuna, then down at Yui. He sighed, "It's a lot of pressure. I hope I'm up to it." Asuna smiled and kissed his cheek, "You'll do fine. It's not that different from being second in command of a guild. And trust me, that's not as hard as it looks." Asuna told him, speaking from experience. Klein nodded, "We should head up to the shuttle bay. Everyone is waiting there for the ceremonial send-off toast."

The small group went into the turbo-lift and Klein said, "Shuttle-bay." Activating the turbo-lift. As they waited, Yui started to look concerned, _"What's that?"_ She says to herself.

Asuna notices the look on Yui's face, "Is something wrong, Yui?" She asked, making Yui blink out of her thoughts as she faced her mother, "Uh…no Mommy, I'm just not used to this game yet." She lied, hoping to convince her.

Asuna eyed her for a moment before smiling, "That's fine dear, you can just relax on the ship when we get on board. Ok?" Yui smiled and nodded before returning to her thoughts, _"I don't know why…but I feel like something bad is about to happen…"_

Soon, they arrived at the shuttle-bay. Just before they all departed, Klein faced them, "Ok, all of the senior staff is waiting by the bar. I'm sure everyone's a bit nervous, this being our first real quest and all. So I'm expecting an inspiring speech out of you." He says to Kirito, "Something heartwarming. Enough to make a Vulcan cry. This mission could determine the rest of our careers."

" _No pressure."_ Kirito adds mentally.

"I'll meet you out there." And with that, Klein rushed on ahead. As the trio walked out of the turbo-lift, they went to acquaint themselves with the senior staff, which was all familiar faces. The first to greet them was Agil as a Klingon that looks similar to Worf, but with Agil's facial features, "Hey guys." He says. Upon seeing him, Yui makes a slight 'eek!' and hides behind Kirito, who smiled, "It's ok, Yui. That's Mr. Agil." He told her.

Yui slowly looked up at Agil, still shaking in fear. After a minute or two, Yui relaxed as she realized it really was him. She walked over to him, "Hi Mr. Agil!" She says.

He smiled down at her, "By the way, my name's Otar in this game." He told them.

Asuna smiled, "So how are you a Klingon? I thought that Starfleet officers couldn't play as Klingons."

Otar shook his head, "Actually you can, it just costs real world money. I thought it would be good, since I was gunning for the Security team." He explains. Kirito smiled, "And since you're here with the senior staff, I'd say you're chief of Security?"

Otar nodded proudly, "You bet. So what are you two posted at?" Asuna smiled, "I'm chief Medical Officer, and Kirito is First Officer."

Otar's eyes widened, "Really? I thought for sure Asuna would get that position."

After finishing with Otar, they met up with a Bajoran in a yellow cadet uniform. It took Asuna almost no time at all to recognize the player, "Liz?" She asked.

Said Bajoran turned around, her pink-ish hair spun as she did so, "Asuna!" She exclaimed as she hugged her best friend, "And it's not Liz. Here, I'm Nurma." She said before smirking at Kirito, "How ya been Kirito? Fallen off the bed lately?" She said as she and Asuna tried to contain themselves laughing.

Kirito, however, looked at Asuna, "You told her?!" He asked. Asuna calmed her giggles, "No, of course not…I showed her the video of it that I took." She said as her giggles regained their power over her.

Kirito groaned, Nurma laughed, "Hey, at least you didn't pull another floor Sevent-."

" **IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT!"** He screamed in frustration, earning stares from every player and AI present in the room. Kirito face-palmed before walking over to a chair to sit down.

Asuna sighed, "Ok, I think that he's had enough. From now on, no one teases him about that." She said, making Nurma whine, "Aw c'mon! If I can't date him, I should at least tease him!" She said before she could realize what she said, "What?" Asuna asked.

"What?" Nurma replied. When she had first heard about Kirito and Asuna getting married in SAO, she decided not to let Asuna know about her secret crush on him, in fear of losing her friendship.

Asuna decided to just let it go, "Anyways, what are you at?" She asked.

Nurma smiled, "I'm the blacksmith of the future, the Chief Engineering Officer." She said proudly, "And don't worry, Commander, I'll make sure the ship purrs like a kitten through the whole journey."

Asuna chuckled, "Glad to hear it, but I'm not First Officer. Kirito is." She said, pointing to her in-game husband as Yui dragged him back to the two. Nurma was surprised, "Really?" She asked in disbelief. Kirito simply rolled his eyes.

After Nurma, they noticed that they had met everyone on the senior staff that they already knew, "Guess I better make that speech now." He said. Asuna nodded, "Right, come along Yui, let's get go find everyone." She said as she took Yui's hand and guided her into the group. Kirito took a glass and faced the whole crew, and prepared his speech.

"May I have everyone's attention?" He then waited a moment until all eyes were on him, "We are the Senior Staff of the U.S.S Aincrad. Each and every one of us has trained for the task at hand. And we are ready. I have the utmost faith in each of you. You're the best the academy has, and together, we can do anything. But we will go forth boldly like Starfleet has trained us, putting to use everything we've learned here." He then raised his glass, "To Starfleet Academy! To the Aincrad! To her crew!" Everyone raised their glasses as a roar of cheers could be heard.

After a brief moment, Asuna ran up to Kirito, jumping into his arms as he spun her around, "That was amazing Kirito! I didn't know you had it in you."

He blushed at her compliments, "Uh…actually, I was just reading the prompts that were labeled 'inspire the crew.'"

Asuna then pouted, "Don't tell me that~! You ruined the effect!" She said, Kirito couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry. My bad." He says, Asuna smiles and lightly shakes her head, "It's fine, but don't tell that to Yui. She's over there bragging about how her daddy is 'the best first officer in Starfleet.'" Kirito smiled as he and Asuna walked over to Yui to get themselves onto their own starship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Training Cruise Disaster

As the family was on a shuttlecraft, Asuna looked over to Kirito, "Hey, something's been bugging me. How are Klein, Liz and everyone here? I thought this was like some tutorial stage." She asked.

Kirito hummed, "To be honest, I've been wondering the same thing. I guess the creators decided to let players experience the tutorial together so they can have a teamwork plan right from the start or something." He said just before glancing over at Yui, noticing that she looks a little off, "You ok Yui? You seem distracted, or something." He asked.

And he was right. She had been worrying about that bad feeling she had back on the turbo-lift. She looked over to Kirito, "Uh…I'm ok…" She said unconvincingly.

Asuna and Kirito shared a glance before setting the shuttle on auto pilot and turning to face their daughter, "Yui, what's going on?" Asuna asked.

Yui sighed, "I'm not sure why, but I've been getting this weird feeling. Like it's some kind of warning. And it's scaring me." She said.

Kirito went over to her and placed her in his lap, "How long has this been going?" He asks. "Since we got in that elevator." She answered.

Asuna placed a hand on Yui's shoulder, "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

Yui looked over to her mother, "You and Daddy have been having so much fun, I didn't want to ruin it."

Asuna smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead, "You are such a little sweetie." She said, bringing a smile to Yui's face, "But the next time you get worried about something, you tell either me, or your father right away. Ok?"

Yui nodded, "Ok. I'm sorry Mommy."

Kirito looked behind him, "We're closing in on the Aincrad. Get ready to board."

As soon as they got aboard, they went to the duty officer and signed in, "Ensign Asuna, acting Chief medical officer." She said.

After Asuna took Yui with her, Kirito walked up, "Ensign Kirito, acting First Officer." The officer entered his name, "The captain is waiting for you on the bridge." Kirito nodded and used the turbo-lift to the bridge.

When Kirito arrived, he was greeted by Captain Taggart, "Welcome to the bridge Number One." He said. Kirito tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Number One?" He echoed. Taggart smiled, "Early in my career, I served with a captain who called his first officer that. I always liked it. As my Number One, I expect you to ensure my orders are carried out, and to advise me on the best course of action in any situation. But first, we need to get out of dry dock."

Taggart was about to issue orders when Kirito raised his hand slightly, "Allow me, Captain." Taggart grinned and gave him a confirming nod. Kirito looked over to see Keiko sitting at the con, the screen name "Fennel" floating overhead, "Fennel, get clearance from traffic control for the Aincrad to leave the Gantry." He ordered. After a moment, Fennel glanced back at her acting CO, "We're clear to depart, sir." She said. Kirito nodded and looked over to Klein, "Send the signal to close shuttle bay doors." Klein pushed a few buttons before looking back to him, "Shuttle bay doors are closed, sir." Taggart smiled, "Very good Number One." Kirito nodded, "Rosha," He said, pointing to a girl, whom he instantly recognized as Sugu, "wait for me to disable the tractor moorings."

After disabling the moorings, Kirito took his seat in the first officer chair, "Rosha," The Captain said, "Take us out, one quarter impulse."

Not even needing to refer to his prompts, he looked over to Captain Taggart, "Captain, may I remind you that Starfleet regulations specify thrusters only while in the vicinity of space dock?" He warned. Taggart grinned, "Just checking to see if you were paying attention, Number One. Rosha, take us out, maximum thrusters."

As the ship was flying, the bridge received a message, **"** **Sick bay to bridge, I need Commander Kirito down here."** Asuna said over the comm. Kirito tapped his combadge, "On my way." He said as he emerged from his chair and headed towards the turbolift, _"_ _What could be going on? We just set out."_

When he arrived, he saw Yui sitting on one of the medical beds. He hurried over to her, "Yui? What's wrong?" He asked. Yui said nothing as she had both her eyes shut, grasping her head, making Kirito grow extremely worried, _"_ _This is just like when she got that headache before."_

Asuna walked up to the two, "That bad feeling she mentioned earlier has somehow evolved into a headache. She keeps saying she can see brown people. I've been trying everything, but nothing has made it better!" She said, starting to panic.

Kirito put both of his hands on her shoulders, "Asuna! Take a deep breath! Panicking isn't going to help Yui, it's probably making it worse." He told her.

Asuna took a deep breath, "You're right. Thank you Kirito." She then looked over to their daughter, "Yui, it's going to be ok. I promise." Yui, shaking in fear, looked up to them, "I-I-I'm scared." She said quietly. Asuna took her into her arms, "You'll be fine, baby. Come on, let's get you back to our quarters." She turned to look at Kirito, "I'll have the ship's counselor keep an eye on her."

Kirito smiled and nodded, "Alright. I'm gonna head back to the bridge. Love you." He told her, Asuna smiled, "Love you too."

Kirito returned to the bridge, "Everything alright, Number One?" Taggart asked. Kirito nodded, "Yes sir, just a minor family issue." He replied.

Taggart turned his attention back to the ship, "Right, let's get on our way. Helm, set course for Vulcan. Warp two." Rosha typed away on her console, "Course laid in, sir. Warp factor two standing by." Taggart pointed forward, "Engage."

Three minutes after hitting warp, an officer at the communications spoke up, "Captain. The freighter S.S. Break Even is hailing us. Audio only." She said. Taggart glanced back at the officer, "Put it through." He told her.

 ** _"_** ** _This is the S.S. Break Even."_** Said the Ferengi on the freighter, **_"_** ** _Our Warp Core has been damaged, and we are in need of assistance."_** Kirito listened on with suspicion, _"_ _Strange. He didn't sound like he was in any real danger."_ He thought.

"Take us out of Warp and get us moving towards that freighter." Taggart said as he looked towards Kirito, "Number 1, you heard the distress call. What do you think we should do?" He asked.

Kirito thought for a minute, "It's strange that the warp core transmission was audio only. A warp core emergency shouldn't affect communications." Taggart hummed with a nod, "Good. What do you advise?" Kirito concentrated before considering the possibility of an ambush, "I recommend shields up sir. Better safe than sorry. In case of a trap." Taggart nodded, "Agreed. Rosha, raise shields. Number 1, get down to the Transporter room. You'll see to the rescue effort from there." He commanded. Kirito nodded, "Alright, Otar, have an officer meet me in the transporter room." He then tapped his combadge, "Kirito to sick-bay, Asuna, meet me in transporter room three to inspect survivors." He said. **"** **On my way, Commander."**

Asuna grabbed a first aid kit and prepared to head out, "Yui, you stay here." She told her daughter, still sitting on the same med bed.

She had refused to leave her mother's side.

Yui looked over to Asuna, "Is everything alright, Mommy?" She asked, still shaken by her bad feeling.

Asuna turned to face Yui with a smile, "Everything's fine baby. Daddy just needs me to help with some people that are coming to the ship." Asuna ushered one of the nurses to come over, "Keep an eye on her, please?" She asked. The nurse smiled, "Of course." Asuna nodded, "Thanks. Now Yui, you be a good girl. Love you!" She said as she rushed out the door way.

Kirito was standing in the turbo-lift, he tapped his combadge, "Raak, do you have them?" He asked.

 **"** **Working on it, Commander, I'm getting some weird readings. Trying to compensate. There's a lot of interference, this isn't like the training simulators. Almost…I got them…. Klingons!"**

Kirito began to panic, "Raak? Come in! Raak!" He yelled. When his combadge was activated again, he was not happy with what he heard.

 **"** **This ship is under the property of Captain Kadek, of the I.K.S. Chot!"**

 **"** **Hold it, Klingons!"** The second voice he heard was one of the last people he wanted to hear, "Asuna! Computer, increase turbo-lift speed!"

Then, the overhead in the turbo-lift came on, **"** **Stop!"** Taggart commanded, **"** **Security is reporting disruptor fire in the transporter room and Klingon transporter signatures are showing up all over the ship. They're boarding us."**

Kirito's eyes widened again, _"_ _No…Yui!"_ "Captain we need a security team around sick bay at once!" He said.

 **"** **Already done. But your focus should be on the whole ship! Now listen. You have the command codes to unlock an armory near your position. Arm yourself and any security officers you find."**

Kirito nodded, "Ok, but what about the enemy ship, sir?" He asked, putting the ship above his personal fear for Yui and Asuna.

 **"** **We still have weapons. I'll do what I can. For now, I need you to concentrate on getting those Klingons off my ship! Taggart out."**

Kirito wasted no time, dashing to the armory, "Everyone grab a rifle!" He told the three security officers nearby. When he picked up the phaser rifle, he made sure to pick up a second one to go into his inventory, _"_ _I hope she notices it. It might be the only way they'll survive until I get there."_ Once everyone was fully armed, Kirito rallied the troops, "Alright. This is our ship, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will not tolerate these things trying to take it from us, now let's go!"

Meanwhile, Asuna was crouched behind the transporter console, along with Raak, and one security officer, as four Klingons had them pinned, and intended to keep it that way, "We have to take these guys down!" Asuna said.

"How?" The security officer asked, "They're too much for our pistols! We don't have enough firepower!"

Asuna then spotted a notifier above her inventory. She inspected it and smiled, "Fortunately, my husband's got my back!" She said as she equipped the phaser rifle, "Now let's take back the transporters!" She then proceeded to fire at the Klingons with new determination, _"_ _Thank you, Kirito."_

Kirito and the officers took quickly took down the Klingons blocking their way to the transporter room. When they arrived, they saw the battle was still being waged. Kirito wasted no time flanking the Klingons. Hitting one in the back as he engaged another. Once the room was cleared, he rushed to Asuna, "Are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I am. Thanks to you." She said as she raised her rifle. "There are Klingons all over the ship, get back to sick-bay and help them fight off any who would get in there."

Asuna nodded, knowing that Yui was still in there, no doubt feeling terrified. "You should come with me too. She needs both of us."

Kirito shook his head, "The ship is still under attack, I'm needed in the battle." He told her as he prepared to leave.

Asuna stopped him by grabbing his arm tightly, "You're also needed by your daughter! Or is that not as important to you?" She asked in rage.

Kirito shook his arm free of Asuna's grip, "OF COURSE NOT!" He screamed, "I want, with every fiber in my being, to go find Yui and make sure she's ok! But I'm the first officer! Next to Taggart, I have access to more of the ship than anyone! Without me, we may not win this! I have to go!" And with that, he ordered the security officers to follow him out as he left.

On his way through the halls, he noticed a Klingon and fired a shot, but it went right through his body, allowing him to realize who it was, "Otar!" He called out.

Otar grinned, "Hey Kirito, I wondered who tried to shoot me." He joked.

Kirito glared, "Well it's your fault for choosing to be a Klingon." He retorted sternly. Otar noticed his attitude, but deemed it was not the time to discuss it. Just then, Taggart's voice came in through Kirito's combadge, "Number 1. We're doing our best to cripple this Klingon marauder, but I need your help. Time to show off that academy training." Kirito thought for a moment.

Back when he was waiting for the game to load, he was researching all the different abilities that the different classes had. That's when he had an idea.

He tapped his combadge, "Kirito to engineering. Nurma, improve the ships structural integrity field." He told her, "Kirito to sick-bay. Asuna I need you to reinforce the ships shields. Captain, Otar and I know how to improve the ships weapons." He looked over to Otar who gave him a nod.

In engineering, Nurma was working hard, "Boosting the output…There! Alright. Engineering to bridge. Captain, our containment field should have more than enough power now."

Asuna was angrily typing away on the console, "I'm only doing this because I need to keep Yui safe from those Klingons. NOT because of Kirito." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Yui was watching Asuna with concern in her eyes, _"_ _Is Mommy…mad at Daddy?"_ She thought to herself.

Kirito and Otar were each working on different consoles, "Aft weapons at maximum." Otar said.

"Same goes for the Fore weapons and Photon Torpedoes." Kirito added. Then, Taggart came on through Kirito's combadge, **"** **Number 1, we've got injured up here and the Klingons could send a boarding party at any time. I need you on the bridge."**

Kirito looked over to Otar who nodded, "Go see to the bridge. We'll secure this area." Kirito nodded, "On my way Captain."

When Kirito arrived on the bridge, he saw that all but a few players were dead (waiting for the respawn countdown to finish), those that weren't dead, were too injured to fight back. The only officer standing was Klein, but not by much.

Kirito grabbed his rifle and got ready to fight back. But before he could, he was flanked on both sides by Klingons. Before the Klingons that had flanked him could finish him, Klein rushed in, "Kirito!" He called as he used his rifle as a type of bat'leth against them while Kirito provided cover fire.

After a brief battle, the bridge had been made Klingon free, "Thanks Klein." He said.

Klein smiled, "Nah, it's nothing. I owed ya one. Remember?" He told him. Kirito looked around, "Alright, let's get this bridge revived or we'll never take down that marauder." Klein nodded, "Aye sir."

It didn't take long to apply hypos to the injured and to revive the defeated. When they were all back at their positions, Rosha noticed something, "Broth-I mean Commander, incoming transmission from the Klingons!" She told him.

Kirito stood in the center of the bridge, "Onscreen."

The front viewer revealed a middle-aged Klingon, **"** **This is Captain Kadek, of the I.K.S. Chot! You may have forced my boarding parties off your decks, but our ship remains cloaked! You have no hope of finding us or defeating us! Your choice is simple: Surrender, or we will kill your Captain and then destroy your ship!"**

Kirito scowled at the Klingon, "Never."

Kadek smirked, **"** **Perhaps your Captain, will Change your mind!"** He told them before disappearing from view. "What's he talking about?" Klein asked.

That's when Kirito went wide eyed as he realized, "The Captain's not on the bridge…"

Not a moment later, Captain Taggart appeared on the screen, **"** **Number 1…. You…. are now captain…. your orders… are…Your orders are to lock onto my combadge and fire!"** The Klingon captain cursed in his native language before stabbing Taggart. Taggart weakly looked up, **"** **Make… me… proud…."** Taggart then lied on the floor dead.

Klein located the signature from the dead captain's combadge, "We… we have target lock, sir."

Kirito shut his eyes, steeling himself enough to say, "Fire. Fire everything." A barrage of Photon torpedoes and an array of phaser beams launched from the Aincrad to the cloaked Klingon Vessel. After three minutes, the Klingon ship was destroyed and every player was given the reward pop-up for clearing the tutorial quest. It was a universal decision throughout the whole ship to log out immediately.

(A/N: Yeah I know, I know that's not what happens in the game, but OH MY GOD! Writing this chapter has been such a royal pain in the ass! So I had to change things up. Also, for the record, Star Trek Online was not my first choice. Also, if anyone has any quest ideas for Kazuto and Asuna to do in ALO, I would appreciate it for future reference. If I choose yours, you will receive credit. Anyways, love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Send me a review to let me know.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The aftershock

Kazuto, Asuna and Yui all woke up quickly, relieved to get away from the intensity of STO. Kazuto sighed, "Man, that was crazy. You ok Yui?" He asked.

The small girl nodded, "Yes…But I don't wanna play that game again…it was scary." She said.

Kazuto looked over to his girlfriend, "What about you, Asuna? Are you ok?" He asked.

Asuna gave him a dirty look, "Oh so you actually care?" She asked sarcastically.

Kazuto was taken aback by this, "Asuna? Is something wrong?" He asked, fairly confused.

Asuna looked over to Yui, "Yui, sweetheart, can you go and spend time with Grandma for a while? Daddy and I need to have a talk." Yui nodded, "Ok."

Once she left, Asuna looked at Kazuto with anger in her eyes, "I'll tell you what's wrong! You left me and Yui! Your family was in danger and you just left us high and dry!" She yelled.

Kazuto was shocked. Sure she had been mad at him before back in SAO, but never at this level, "Asuna, listen I-."

"Don't even try it Kazuto! You made it clear that you don't give a damn about me or Yui!"

That's when Kazuto got angry, "Now hold on just a minute! How can you say that I don't care?"

Asuna grew even angrier, "Well, for starters YOU ABANDONED US!"

Yui jumped into Midori's arms when she heard Asuna's elevated voice boom through the house.

Midori did her best to soothe the young child, "Don't worry Yui…Everything's going to be fine. Your parents are just having a, uh…a spirited debate." She told her. Hoping to put the young girl at ease, _"Even I'm worried about how this is unfolding. I've never heard Kazuto yell at anyone before."_

Yui clutched Midori's side, "I'm scared Grandma. I don't want Mommy and Daddy to fight."

Midori smiled down at the girl, "I know. Hey, why don't we go out to the park? I bet they'll be done arguing by the time we get back." Yui thought about it for a moment before nodding. Midori smiled, "Alright, give me just a minute to go grab my purse." She said as she went upstairs.

Midori rushed over to Suguha's room to see her sitting on her bed, earmuffs on her head. Midori tapped Sugu on the shoulder, "Sugu! I need to talk to you." She said in a raised voice to be heard over the argument going on.

Sugu removed the earmuffs, "What's up, Mom?" She asked.

"I'm going to take Yui to the park to get her away from all that." She said, gesturing in the direction of the noise, "We'll be at least two hours, if you can get those two to make up, or at least stop fighting, I'll buy you that fancy wooden sword you've been wanting."

Sugu raised an eyebrow, "You mean a bokken?" She inquired.

Then they heard Asuna scream, "I dare you to say that again!" which made Midori nod, "Yes, that. Please?" She begged.

Sugu smiled, "You got it." Midori hugged her, "Thank you. Good luck!"

A few minutes after Midori and Yui left, Sugu grabbed her trusty Shinai and walked into Kazuto's room, "I'VE HAD IT!" She screamed as she whacked both of them on the head.

Asuna rubbed her head, "Ow! Why the heck did you hit us so hard?" She asked incredulously.

Kazuto just groaned, "Welcome to my world." He said.

Sugu slammed her Shinai on the ground, "You two have been driving us all crazy! Your arguing has even pushed poor little Yui away!"

This made both their eyes go wide, "Where is she?" They both asked before glaring at each other.

Sugu put her hands in front of the two of them, "Calm down. She's with Mom. They're at the park so Yui can get away from all of this." She assured them. "All of what?" Asuna asked.

Kazuto rolled his eyes, "Who doesn't know now?" He asked, Asuna glared at him, "Shut up Kazuto!"

"THIS is what she needed to get away from!" Sugu said, interrupting the two of them, "Kazuto, you put yourself through so much to save her. Don't throw all that away because of an argument like this!" Then she turned to Asuna, "And you never call him Kazuto! It's always been Kirito, even when he's being annoying. And that's a lot."

Kazuto raised his hands, "Hey!"

Asuna glanced at him, "She's got a point there." She said plainly.

Sugu slammed the both of them on the head again, "Listen to you two! You can't go two seconds without arguing! What the heck is going on with you both! Cough it up! What's really going on here?"

After a brief moment of silence, they said, "I miss my boy/girlfriend!" They both had a look of shame and regret.

Suguha smiled, "Then it's clear what needs to happen. First, you two apologize to each other and then, when she gets back, apologize to Yui."

Asuna faced Kazuto, but averted her gaze, "Kazu-…Kirito I'm so sorry…I know you care about me and Yui."

Kazuto nodded, "I'm sorry for ever making you think I didn't. The fact is, I knew Yui would be safe, because I know how strong you are. I never meant to make you think I didn't care. But you've got one fact off." He said, catching Asuna's attention, "I don't just care for you both. I love you both." Asuna smiled as tears of joy ran down her face. She kissed Kazuto lovingly, which he gladly accepted.

This continued for a few more minutes until Sugu coughed to get their attention, "Anyways…the second thing you need to do is go out and have a day just to yourselves." She told them, "I read somewhere that, when a couple starts fighting for small reasons, it's because there's a lot of pent up tension. And there are two ways to get it out: couples therapy, or a day long date. And I don't think one fight merits couples counseling. So this weekend, I'll watch Yui while you two go out and do whatever the heck you two do, but no VR. That's what started this problem."

Asuna and Kazuto looked at each other, "Come to think of it…we've never actually gone out on a date yet." Asuna says awkwardly.

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah…We could go to a movie…and have dinner afterwards." He offered.

Asuna smiled, "I'd love that. Thanks Kirito. I love you." She said as she wrapped one arm around him, "And thank you Sugu. Now I owe you two." She told the other girl, who smiled, "Alright. Now we just wait for Yui."

An hour and a half later, Midori and Yui returned home. The first thing Yui noticed was that Kazuto and Asuna were standing in the entry way waiting for her. Asuna knelt down to her daughter, "Yui…I know I scared you with all my screaming at daddy, but let me assure you. That won't happen again. I'm so sorry sweetheart." She said as she hugged the young girl. Yui hugged her back, but was still nervous, it was her father she was worried about.

After the hug with Asuna ended, Kazuto approached her.

It wasn't until he was so close to her, that he realized just how big a mistake he made back in STO. Kazuto looked down, "Yui…I can't apologize enough to you…you needed me…and what did I do? I left…" He said shakily, tears coming down his face, "I'm such a fool…You deserve a father better than me… One that-."

Kazuto was interrupted by Yui hugging him, her arms around his body, holding him as tightly as she could, "Don't say that Daddy! Yes, I wanted you with me that time, but you're still my Daddy! I don't want another Daddy! I just want MY Daddy!" She said, tears rolling down her eyes as well. Hearing this caused Asuna to shed a few tears as well. Kazuto, rendered speechless, simply hugged his little girl for all he's worth, "I promise. I'll always be there for you when you need me from now on." He said as he picked up Yui. The young child smiled towards Asuna, who couldn't help but join in on the hug. The three of them simply stood there, embracing each other.

Midori grinned at Suguha, "Whatever you did, thank you." She told her. Sugu smiled, "Anytime. I couldn't let my brother ruin his relationship. Not after all he's done for her." She said with a warm smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Date Night Events-Kazuto and Asuna

The remainder of the week blew by rather uneventfully. STO was taken off the internet, due to numerous reports saying it was too difficult for the players to succeed. The creators made a public statement, promising to fix the game, and return it to the public, when it is ready.

The tension had almost completely vanished between Asuna and Kazuto, though they knew it was still there, they both agreed it would be best to not let it get the best of them, as it did before.

Now it's Friday afternoon. Kazuto, Asuna and Suguha returned from school to be greeted by Yui, "Welcome back Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Sugu!" She said excitedly, "Can we all play that other game today? Pleeeeeaaaasssee?" She asked cutely, using big puppy dog eyes.

The trio couldn't help but chuckle at how cutesy she got whenever she really wanted something, "Sorry Yui, but your mom and I are going out tonight, so it'll just be you, grandma and aunt Sugu." Kazuto told her.

Yui made a slight pout before Suguha picked her up, "But I'd be happy to play ALfheim Online with you as soon as their gone." She told the child who smiled, "Ok!"

Asuna was sitting in Sugu's room, already showered and dressed for her date with Kazuto. They decided to keep the attire at casual, so Asuna went for a simple white, long-sleeved turtleneck, a red skirt that has a white stripe going horizontally across near the end, socks that went up to her thighs and low heel shoes. As she waited, she heard her phone ring, "Hello?"

" _Hello Asuna."_ Said Kyouko, _"I know I don't have much right to ask this, after what I said and all, but I'd like to talk to you about something."_ Asuna clenched her fist.

She wanted to just hang up the phone right there, but she knew that wouldn't be fair to her mother, so instead, she said, "Whatever it is, just make it quick."

" _I'd like to be able to see your daughter, at least just once more. I owe her, and you an apology."_ She said, surprising Asuna.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that word, except for when you demand one out of me." She said harshly.

Kyouko huffed, _"I admit…I deserved that. Look, I know you don't trust me when it comes to Yui, but please. All I'm asking for is one last chance. That's all. After that, I'll leave you alone."_

Asuna considered her mother's proposal. She knew that Yui would, most likely, want to try again. But the issue was whether or not Asuna was willing to take that risk again.

She then came to a decision, "I'll need to speak with Kirito before I make a decision. But, for what it's worth, thank you."

" _For what?"_ Kyouko asked.

Asuna smiled, "For offering Yui a second chance. I'll call you back when Kirito and I have decided. Bye Mom."

" _Goodbye dear. Take care."_ And with that, Asuna hung up, pondering her opinion on the new subject.

It wasn't long after that, when Kazuto knocked on the door, "Asuna? Are you ready?" He asked. She smiled and opened the door, taking in the appearance of her date.

He was wearing his standard black long sleeve T-shirt and black pants with his sneakers.

Asuna smiled, "You really have a thing for black, don't you?" She asked.

He smirked, "I could say the same to you about white." He countered lightly.

Asuna chuckled, "Touché mon chéri" Asuna replied, leaving Kazuto totally lost. Asuna giggled, "Touché means 'good point' or 'well played.'" She clarified.

Kazuto nodded, "And the other part?" He inquired.

Asuna looked away with a shy smile, "It uh…means… 'my love.'" She said with a blush.

Kazuto blushed as well before smiling, "Well, anyways. Let's get going."

They made their way to the door when Yui ran to them from the living room, where she and Suguha were watching TV. She hugged her parents, "Have fun Mommy and Daddy." She told them.

Asuna smiled, "You too. Be good for your aunt, ok?" Yui nodded happily.

Kazuto smiled, "Yeah, and be sure to watch her back in ALO." He said in a hushed tone.

"I heard that!" Sugu declared, gaining a laugh from the three.

Asuna calmed herself of her laughter, "Alright well we need to get going." She said as she kissed Yui on the top of her head, "Love you, Yui."

Yui smiled warmly, "I love you Mommy." Then she went and hugged Kazuto again, "And I love you too Daddy." Kazuto smiled and hugged her back before walking with Asuna out the door.

Not long after getting in the car, Asuna noticed a lone tear fall from Kazuto's eye, "Kirito? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Kazuto simply smiled, "It's just…kind of a relief. After what happened in STO, it's just so reassuring to know that Yui still looks at me the same way she always has." He explained.

Asuna smiled, "Yeah well, it's hard not to. You've been such a great father to her. Sure you had a little lapse in judgement, but nobody's perfect."

Kazuto smiled, "Thanks Asuna, now let's get to the theatre." He said as he started the engine.

They arrived at the theatre, standing a few feet away from the building, "So what do you feel like seeing tonight?" Asuna asked.

Kazuto thought hard about that. Being stuck in a video game for two years didn't exactly allow him to know what movies were out, or even if any of the one's being displayed are date appropriate.

"Um... You can pick." He said.

Asuna glanced at him curiously, "Can't decide?" She guessed.

He shook his head, "Well, actually…to be blunt, I don't know what kind of movies you like. So I don't want to just pick something that I know I would like, because I don't want you to be bored."

Asuna smiled sheepishly, "Well…I have been interested in seeing 'Botanical Books.'" She says, "I've heard it's a really romantic movie. I know it's not exactly the action packed kind of thing, but…"

Kazuto stopped her, "Let's do it." He said, making Asuna blink.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, you tried Star Trek for me. And seeing as how that turned out terribly, I kinda owe ya a better experience than that." He told her.

Asuna smiled, "Ok, let's go."

Kazuto paid for their tickets and they entered the theatre. Since they were going to go to dinner afterwards, they opted out of getting snacks. Not long after Sayaka and Itsuki met, Asuna began to lay her head on Kazuto's shoulder, who rested his head atop hers. Kazuto honestly wasn't sure if he'd like this movie, but he was surprised by how he found himself enjoying it, _"Maybe it's just because Asuna is here. She does have this way of making everything seem better."_ He thought to himself.

Asuna was enjoying the movie, almost as much as she was enjoying cuddling with Kazuto, _"He's so comfortable. I can't believe I ever yelled at him. Sugu was right, this is exactly what we needed."_

Almost two hours later, the movie was over and the couple exited the theatre. Asuna sighed, "That was a great movie." She commented as they made their way back to the car, hand in hand.

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah, I was surprised. I didn't think it'd be as good as it was."

The two got into the car, "Alright, I chose the movie, so you choose the restaurant." Asuna told him.

He thought hard, "Well…uh…"

Asuna smiled. She knew that look. He was stumped.

"It doesn't matter to me where we eat. I'd rather it not be a fancy restaurant." She told him, surprising Kazuto.

"Really? I'm far from an expert, but isn't that like the norm for dates?" He asked.

Asuna smiled, "Yeah, but I've been going to places like that all my life. So please, some place a bit more…casual, I guess." She told him, _"Plus, I know there's no way you can afford to pay for a place like that."_ She added mentally.

Kazuto smiled as he remembered the fast food place that Midori always took him and Sugu to when they were younger, "In that case, I think I know just where to go." He said as he started the engine.

The arrived at Wac Donald's. Asuna couldn't help but chuckle, "When I said casual, you really delivered." She said.

Kazuto began to look worried, "D-do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

Asuna giggled, "No, no. It's fine. Really. C'mon let's go, I'm hungry." She said as she pulled him by his arm to the door.

They were sitting at the table, having just received their burgers and drinks when Asuna reached for her purse.

This went noticed by Kazuto, "What you doing?" He inquired.

Asuna smiled, "Did you notice I left my purse in the car when we were at the theatre?" She asked. Kazuto nodded. "Well, it's because," She then handed him some bottles that were labeled "Ketchup," "Mustard," and "Mayo." "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to bring condiments into the theatre." She told him with a smile.

Kazuto looked like he had just reached heaven, making Asuna giggle, "I thought it might be nice to have a little nostalgia. Remember back in SAO?"

The remainder of their meal was slow paced as they talked about all of the things they had gone through.

Once they had finished that, Asuna looked down, "So…I got a call from my mother before we left." She told him.

Kazuto took a serious expression, "Really? What did she say?" He asked.

Asuna took a deep breath, "She wants to have another chance with Yui. I told her I wouldn't give her an answer until I talked to you about it. Personally, I don't know if it's the best idea, after what happened last time. What about you?"

Kazuto hummed, "Did she say anything else?"

Asuna shrugged, "She said she owed Yui and I an apology. But other than that, she didn't really say anything." She told him.

Kazuto closed his eyes as he thought. He didn't want to put Yui through anything that might upset her again, especially since, in his eyes, he's still on thin ice due to what happened in STO. But he did want Yui to have a normal relationship with them, since they are her family.

Finally, he had reached a decision, "I know there's a chance she'll be hurt, but at the same time, your mom might be willing to accept her now. So I think it's a good idea." He told her.

Asuna looked away for a moment, "How do you do it?" She asked, "How do you manage to make these difficult choices so quickly, and with no hint of second guessing yourself?"

Kazuto grinned, "Well…I just follow my instincts. But I got to admit, this is a really hard decision. I mean, after what I did to her in STO, the last thing I wanna do is put Yui in a position where she might get hurt again." He said.

Asuna noticed the look on his face, "You've been beating yourself up about that haven't you?" She asked.

Kirito nodded, "I failed her Asuna… My own daughter…and I abandoned her." He told her, his breath starting to get shaky.

Asuna put her hand on his, "Then I guess I should tell you that I've been doing kind of the same thing about when I yelled at you." She informed him, "It makes me feel like I'm not being the girlfriend that I should be. I almost ended our relationship over an argument about what happened in a dumb video game…I'm sorry Kirito." She said, looking away from him.

There was a brief silence between the two before Kazuto spoke up, "Feels nice to finally let that out."

Asuna nodded, "Yeah. Like a weight off my chest." She added.

Kazuto looks over to Asuna, "Well…I'm ready to bury the past if you are."

Asuna smiled at him, "Yes. Tonight, we forget about the incident. And tomorrow…we go back to my parents' house." Kazuto smiled as the two embraced in a warm hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Date Night Events-Suguha and Yui

A/N: The first part of this chapter will overlap with the events of the previous chapter, so bear with me.

The remainder of the week blew by rather uneventfully. STO was taken off the internet, due to numerous reports saying it was too difficult for the players to succeed. The creators made a public statement, promising to fix the game, and return it to the public, when it is ready.

The tension had almost completely vanished between Asuna and Kazuto, though they knew it was still there, they both agreed it would be best to not let it get the best of them, as it did before.

Now it's Friday afternoon. Kazuto, Asuna and Suguha returned from school to be greeted by Yui, "Welcome back Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Sugu!" She said excitedly, "Can we all play that other game today? Pleeeeeaaaasssee?" She asked cutely, using big puppy dog eyes.

The trio couldn't help but chuckle at how cutesy she got whenever she really wanted something, "Sorry Yui, but your mom and I are going out tonight, so it'll just be you, grandma and aunt Sugu." Kazuto told her.

Yui made a slight pout before Suguha picked her up, "But I'd be happy to play ALfheim Online with you as soon as their gone." She told the child who smiled, "Ok!"

Yui was watching TV with Suguha while she waited for her parents to come down. She was happy that the mess in STO was over, but she was curious as to how she knew about the danger. Eventually though, she decided to just say it was nothing. Suguha glanced at her and decided to break the silence, "So, what happened back when you guys went to Asuna's? I never heard." She asked curiously.

Yui's expression quickly saddened, "She…doesn't like me…" The child explained.

Sugu reasoned that 'she' had to be Asuna's mom, and wrapped her arm around her niece, "Well it's her loss. You're a great kid, Yui. You're so nice and sweet." She said as she tickled her ribs, resulting in giggles, "And if your other grandma can't see that, then it's just too bad for her."

Yui smiled and hugged Suguha, "Thanks Aunt Sugu!"

Suguha smiled and returned the hug, "Anytime, Yui. Anytime."

Kazuto and Asuna made their way to the door when Yui ran to them from the living room. She hugged her parents, "Have fun Mommy and Daddy." She told them.

Asuna smiled, "You too. Be good for your aunt, ok?" Yui nodded happily.

Kazuto smiled, "Yeah, and be sure to watch her back in ALO." He said in a hushed tone. "I heard that!" Sugu declared, gaining a laugh from the three.

Asuna calmed herself of her laughter, "Alright well we need to get going." She said as she kissed Yui on the top of her head, "Love you, Yui."

Yui smiled warmly, "I love you Mommy." Then she went and hugged Kazuto again, "And I love you too Daddy." Kazuto smiled and hugged her back before walking with Asuna out the door.

Not long after the couple left, Suguha led Yui up to her room so they could play ALO when she realized a problem, _"Wait…she's not an AI anymore, which means she'll need to create her own avatar…Didn't think of that."_ She turned to face Yui, "Alright, now I want you to listen to me when I say that you won't have anything to be afraid of when you dive into the game." She told her.

Yui tilted her head, "What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Well, you're going to start out on your own in the game." Sugu said in a calm tone, in an attempt not make her panic.

Yui's eyes widened slightly, "But why won't you be there?" She asked.

Sugu knelt down to look at the girl in eye level, "It's complicated, but I will be there when you finish choosing your character. I promise." Sugu assured.

Yui was a little scared, but trusted her aunt. They put on their Amusphere sets, laid side by side on Suguha's bed, and said, "Link start!"

Leafa found herself sitting in a camp in the middle of the forest. She hurriedly gripped her sword when she heard someone approaching, "Leafa?" Why didn't you tell me you were online?" Leafa relaxed when she recognized the voice to be Recon, her secret boyfriend.

Leafa stood up, "I just logged in, but I don't have time to go… uh… 'questing' with you right now." She said, blushing slightly.

Recon looked surprised, "Why not?" He asked.

"Well, you see…" She then explained the events of STO to Recon, "And almost immediately after we all logged out, Kazuto and Asuna were at each other's throats."

Recon gaped, "Seriously?!" He asked.

Leafa nodded, "I know, I couldn't believe it either." She said, "Anyways I promised Yui that we could go on a quest or two while her parents go out on a well-deserved date." She then spread her wings and started hovering in the air, "If I know my niece, then I know exactly where she's going to spawn, I gotta hurry, before she gets here. Later babe!" She then flew off at top speed. Hoping to be there before Yui builds her avatar.

Meanwhile, Yui found herself in a light blue space, she looked around, "Aunt Sugu?" She asked.

No answer.

She then saw eight pop-ups appear in front of her, "Welcome to ALfheim Online, please select your race. Gnome, Pooka, Spriggan, Salamander, Undine, Sylph, Leprechaun, Cat Sith, or Imp."

Yui was nervous, but found comfort in seeing the Spriggan and Undine forms, reminding her of her mother and father, _"Mommy and Daddy…I hope you like my choice."_ She chose the Spriggan race.

She then saw a female Spriggan who appeared to be at the same age as Suguha, "Next, please select your appearance." Yui altered the hair style to be long, like her mother, except it was curly and wavy. Yui also toyed around with the facial features until it all but mirrored her own. Then she hit the next button.

She then was confronted with a small rectangular box, "Now speak the name you wish your avatar to be named." Yui smiled, "Yui." She said.

Yui was then transformed into the Spriggan form she had just created. She was then transported to a random place in the forest. Yui was getting nervous again, "He-hello? Anybody there?" She asked.

She then heard a familiar voice, "Yui! I'm glad I found you." Leafa said.

It wasn't until she landed, however, that she had gotten a real look at the girl in front of her. Yui had, presumably by accident, turned herself into a teenager. "Woah, Yui. You look great!" She said, knowing that Yui didn't mean to make herself look older than she is.

Yui smiled, "You really think so?" She asked happily.

Leafa couldn't hold back the giggle, "Yep, and I'm pretty sure your parents will be absolutely speechless. When we show them." She added, imagining the look on Kazuto's face when he sees his little girl in the body of a teenager, barely able to keep her laughter back.

Yui smiled, "Thanks Aunt Su- uh, I mean Aunt Leafa." She said, correcting herself.

Leafa smiled, "C'mon big girl, let's get to questing! Follow me!" She said happily, _"Come to think of it, she and I haven't had any real quality time since thee after party. This'll be fun."_ She thought to herself.

Leafa walked with Yui to a nearby Spriggan village and turned to her, "Now I'm guessing you haven't looked at your inventory to see if you got any weapons, right?" She asked.

Yui shook her head, "Thought not. Here." Leafa traded Yui's starter weapon with a knight-fashioned short sword that was in Leafa's inventory, "I got it a while back, but it's not really my style. It's a lot stronger than the weapon you were given to start off with."

Yui smiled as she equipped it, "Thanks!" She gripped it backwards and gave it a few practice swings.

Leafa took a step back and chuckled, "Easy there, tough gal. I'd like to keep my arms on my body where they belong." She joked. Leafa and Yui walked over to a big board with quests on them, "This is a new part of the game. The job board. It tells you all the active quests and where to find them." She quickly scanned around and found one, "This should be an easy start. And it's not even that far from here. Come on."

The two arrived at the site and found a Salamander AI dressed as a lumberjack. Leafa gestured for her to go, "It's your quest, you go ahead." She said.

Yui nodded and walked up to the man, "Excuse me?" She asked.

The character looked over to her, "You two here to work?" He asked. Then a pop up appeared in front Yui (On their way to the quest, Sugu formed a team with Yui and named her leader) that asked her if she wanted to accept the quest.

Yui tapped the green check and then looked back at the man, "Yes. That's right."

The Salamander looked to his right, "Well it's about time to send the chopped wood back to the village. If you wanna get paid, then you'll help me finish today's work." He then gestured to a clearing in the woods, "Over there you'll find a good deal of wood in the area. I need you to carry it to me." Then the mission pop up appeared, which said, "Find freshly cut lumber 0/16" before disappearing.

Yui turned to Leafa, "So all we have to do is pick up wood?" Yui asked. Leafa nodded, "Yeah, not all quests are action packed. But these kind of quests are perfect for first timers. Take a close look at the clearing he pointed at."

Yui did as instructed and noticed that there were many slime monsters present and roaming the area.

"We're not gonna be able to get the wood without fighting them, fortunately, Slimes are the weakest monsters in the gaming world, so you should have no trouble handling a few of them." Leafa told her.

Yui began to look nervous, "Uh…I don't think so…" She said fearfully.

Leafa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's ok. I'll be right by your side. If anything goes wrong, I'll back you up."

Yui smiled, "Thanks Aunt Leafa." Yui said as she gripped the handle of her sword, which was strapped to the back of her hip (A/N: Like Luke Fon Fabre, or Emil Castagnier from the Tales of series.), with her right hand and drew the blade. The two advanced through the first monsters, Yui leading by a few feet, as one of the slimes attacked. Yui ducked underneath the attack and slashed it with an upward slash, then turned around and killed another one with a downward slash.

Leafa watched this with a grin on her face, "Wow. You're a natural." She said. Suddenly, the number of Slimes multiplied and all charged at Yui and Leafa. Leafa drew her katana, "Leave them to me! Grab the wood and get out of the clearing! They won't follow you!" Yui nodded and sheathed her blade as she rushed to the logs. Leafa wasted no time in attacking the slimes, switching masterfully between physical and magical attacks. Eventually, however, the sheer numbers began to overwhelm her until one of them knocked her to the ground. They were just about to group strike her when a massive flurry of slashes annihilated more than half the Slimes, scaring off the rest.

Leafa looked up to see Recon, "I saw the Slimes and worried that a player might need help." He said.

Leafa stood up smiling, "Well I owe you my virtual life." She said with a slight chuckle.

Recon laughed as well, "Well if you wanna cash in now, I know about this nice little pub nearby."

Leafa smiled, but shook her head, "Tempting as that is, I'm not done playing with Yui. But hey, wanna see something shocking?" She asked. He nodded. Leafa pointed in the direction of Yui, who was standing just outside the clearing, waiting for her.

Recon was so surprised that he nearly fell backwards, and were it not for Leafa he would've, "THAT'S Yui?!" He asked in surprise.

Leafa giggled, "Yep." She answered.

"But she's tall, older, and ho-." He stopped himself, remembering the company he was with, "Holding a lot of wood." He finished.

Leafa smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to, but here she is. I tell ya, it'll be a hoot when Kazuto and Asuna see this." She said before walking to her. Not long after walking away, she turned back to Recon, "Oh, one more thing." She said.

He looked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Nice save." She said with a sly grin.

Leafa caught up to Yui, "Sorry I took so long. Are you alright?" She asked.

Yui smiled, "Yes, thank you. What about you? Are you alright?" Yui asked.

Leafa grinned, "I'm fine, just a few injuries that have already been healed. Come on, let's cash in this quest."

Yui transferred the logs to the AI character, "Here you go sir."

The Salamander stacked the, now physical, logs. "Pretty fast work you did there. Alright here's your cut." Then a pop up appeared in front of Yui and Leafa saying "Congratulations!" Followed by the EXP and currency reward.

Then a light burst around Yui, signaling her leveling up. Leafa congratulated her and helped her allocate her skill points before returning to the mission giver. "If you want more work, head up the trail a ways. The village doctor is up there. Maybe he's got something for you both." Before walking off. Disappearing.

Leafa sighed, "Well, what do ya say? Wanna go to that quest?" She asked.

Yui shook her head, "No, I wanna do that one with Mommy and Daddy." She said.

Leafa smiled, "Sounds good. Let's go ahead and log out, sound good?" Yui nodded. And the two girls logged out.

A few feet away, a hooded figure watched, "That's twice that you've escaped me…Well it won't happen a third time. I will have my vengeance."

(A/N: I hope you've been enjoying my story up to this point. It's only going to get better-I hope- from here. Let me know what you think in a review. Thank you again for your patience during the time that I wasn't updating. I hope these early updates are making it up to you.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Return to the Yuuki Home

Kazuto and Asuna returned home late that night. When they walked through the door, Midori walked in from the living room, "Welcome home you two. How did it go?" She asked.

The two smiled, "I think we got all the tension out of our systems." Kazuto said.

"Is Yui still up?" Asuna asked, "We need to tell her something."

Midori smiled again, "She's over here." She said, pointing to the couch to see Yui fighting off sleep, "She absolutely refused to go to bed until you two got back."

Asuna and Kazuto smiled at their daughter. Asuna picked the child up from the couch, "Yui~" She said softly, "Yui, wake up." Yui opened one her eyes just enough to see her mother carrying her.

She then felt energized as she hugged her mother, "Mommy Daddy! You're back!"

Asuna smiled, "Yes, and it is way past your bed time young lady." She said sternly, but still kept her friendly smile, "Which is why your father and I are gonna make this quick."

Kazuto walked into Yui's view, "Remember the other day when we met your other grandparents?" He asked. Yui nodded, "Well…Tomorrow, we'll be going back. Your other grandmother wants to say something to us."

Yui looked nervous, "Do I have to go?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Kazuto caressed the small girl's cheek, "We can talk more about it in the morning, for now we should get you to bed." Yui, too tired to say anything, leaned into her mother's arms and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, Kazuto helped Yui get ready while Asuna called her house phone. After four rings, she heard her father, Shouzou, _"Hello? Yuuki residence."_

Asuna smiled, "Hey Daddy. Is Mom with you?" She asked.

" _Yeah, she's right here. Kyouko! Come over here."_ There was a brief pause before Asuna heard her mother come on, _"Hello?"_ She asked.

"Hey Mom, it's me." She said happily, "Kazuto and I have talked about it, and we've decided to drop by. We'll be there in about an hour or so. Is that ok?" She asked.

" _Yes of course!"_ Kyouko said happily, _"We'll be anxiously awaiting you two-."_

"Three." Asuna interrupted, "Yui's really nervous about this, so she's not going to go if Kazuto doesn't. And even if that wasn't the case, he'd still be coming, because he's just as important to me as Yui is. That's the bottom line Mother." She said.

Kyouko sighed, _"Very well. If you insist."_ She replied, fairly deflated upon learning that she would have to be in the presence of Kazuto again. Asuna hung up the phone and began preparing to leave.

Kyouko put the phone down and sighed again. Shouzou noticed this, "Something wrong?" He inquired.

She looked out the nearby window, "Kirigaya will be accompanying Asuna and Yui." She said plainly.

He grinned, "Of course he is. Those two are practically inseparable. The only one who doesn't accept that, is you." Kyouko nodded, but said nothing.

After a few minutes she gasped, "Oh my, I completely forgot to tell her." She recalled.

Back at the Kirigaya residence, Yui was eating some cereal with Kazuto while Asuna made sure she was emotionally prepared for the events that would unfold.

She heard the door behind her open, she turned around to see Suguha in her Kendo Hakama with her new Bokken on her left hip, "I'm coming with you. For… 'security.'" She said, resting a hand on her wooden sword.

Asuna eyed the girl skeptically, "Uh…you sure you wanna go and face my parents with a weapon in hand?"

Sugu smiled, "I'll wait in the car. And if I get a text from either one of you, saying that things went south…they can say hello to my little friend." She said with a chuckle.

Asuna put two fingers to her forehead, "Do you wanna get sued and found guilty before you can even say 'your honor?' Cause that's happened before."

Suguha paled slightly, "For real?" She asked. Asuna nodded. Sugu sweat dropped, "Ya know what? I just remembered I can't go anyways." She said nervously, "I'm supposed to do a thing …with a person… and… yeah."

Then she walked out of the room, earning a chuckle from Asuna, _"Times like that, I wonder what Nagata sees in her."_ She thinks to herself.

Forty-five minutes later and Kazuto was driving the three of them to Asuna's parents, everyone feeling a bit nervous about things, "Mommy?" Yui asked, gaining Asuna's attention, "Is everything going to be ok?"

Asuna smiled at her, "Yes, Yui. One way or another, I promise that everything is going to be fine." She told Yui, who managed a small smile.

Kazuto, while focused on his driving, nodded, "Yeah. I'll make sure of it this time."

When they arrived, Asuna felt a sense of Déjà vu envelope her as she became more and more nervous. But she took a deep breath, and without hesitation, she rang the doorbell.

Shouzou opened the door with a smile, "Welcome back, I feel like things are going to end better this time." He said as he gestured for them to enter. They all walked into the living room to find Kyouko sitting on the couch.

When she heard them come in, she stood up to face them, "Hello." She said politely.

Despite her mannerism, Kazuto protectively placed himself in front of Yui. Asuna placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to keep calm, he nodded.

Asuna turned to her mother, "I hope you understand that I don't fully trust you yet."

Kyouko nodded, "Of course. I more than most, understand that trust is something you earn, so I completely understand."

She then looked towards Yui, "Yui…may I speak with you, please?" Yui walked to Kazuto's side, holding his hand tightly. Kyouko walked over to her and knelt down, "Yui, what I said last time we saw each other was terrible of me, and I do apologize for it. And I hope you are willing to give me another chance."

Yui looked Kyouko in the eyes and saw that she was being honest. She released her hand from Kazuto and smiled, "Sure!" She said happily.

Kyouko smiled as well and hugged her granddaughter. _"I'm a Grandmother…That's going to take some getting used to."_

After that had been done, she went to face Asuna, "Asuna…I told you that I didn't want you to go out with, or be around Kiriga-…I mean Kazuto, because of his social class, that isn't true." She said, surprising Asuna, "The truth is…I wasn't expecting my little girl to grow up so quickly."

Asuna made a small gasp. Of all the reasons she imagined her mother being the way she was, that was the last one she was expecting.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Before you found that death game, you were always looking to me or your father for advice, or guidance. But when you woke up, you were so strong, independent, you became a totally different, more mature, young woman. I was proud of your maturity, of course, but I was also sad…because it meant that…my precious baby…didn't need me anymore." She said, tearing up slightly.

"Mom…" Asuna said as she hugged Kyouko, "It's true that I've grown up a bit, but I'm always gonna need my Mom. I'm so sorry for pushing you away from my life…"

The next fifteen minutes were peaceful. Kazuto was now the only person that Kyouko had a problem with, and even she admits that it's been lessened. After a bit, they heard the doorbell ring. Asuna stood up, "I'll get it." Kyouko and Shouzou smiled knowingly at who was at the door.

Asuna opened the door to reveal Kouichirou Yuuki, "Hey sis. How ya been?" He asked.

Asuna squealed in delight as she hugged her brother, "I missed you so much!" She said ecstatically.

Kouichirou smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too Asuna." The two Yuuki siblings were interrupted when Kazuto walked over, "Who's this?" He asked.

Asuna separated from her brother, "Oh, right. You wouldn't know. This is my older brother Kouichirou." She then faced Kouichirou, "That's Kazuto Kirigaya. He's my boyfriend. If it wasn't for him, I'd either still be in SAO, dead, or…worse." She said, sounding distant in the last part.

Kouichirou approached Kazuto, "So you're the man who stole my baby sisters heart, eh?"

Kazuto swallowed nervously as Kouichirou looked towards him ominously, "Uh…y-yeah." He answered.

Kouichirou smiled and patted his shoulder, "Hah! I'm just messing with you! Congrats man." He said.

Kazuto and Asuna face-planted anime style, "Kouichirou!" Asuna yelled, "Did you have to do that! I swear you're so embarrassing!"

Kouichirou chuckled, "Ah c'mon, Asuna. You know I'm just doing my big brother thing." He said.

Asuna made a small smile, "Yeah, but still."

Kazuto shook his head, "Forget about it. It's no problem."

Just then, Yui walked over to them, "Mommy? Daddy? Who's that man?" She asked curiously.

Kouichirou took one look at Yui before grabbing Kazuto by the throat, "What exactly does she mean by 'Daddy?'" He asked.

Asuna pulled Kouichirou away from Kazuto, "Wait! It's not like that!"

Shouzou rushed in, "Son, calm down. Join us in the living room and I'm sure they'd be happy to explain everything." He said. Asuna nodded in agreement.

After explaining to Kouichirou about how they met Yui and how she came into their real world lives, he looked over to the young couple, "So…that means that you two didn't…I mean you guys never…ya know." He said, unable to find the right words with Yui sitting right there.

Asuna shook her head violently, "Good lord no!" She said with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

Kouichirou sighed, "Ok, just making sure. Sorry for laying into you Kazuto."

Kazuto grinned, "It's fine. If my little sister ever gets a boyfriend, I'd probably do the same thing."

Asuna sweat dropped, _"I wonder if I should tell him about her and Nagata…"_ She thought to herself. To distract herself, she noticed Yui and Kyouko talking to each other and having an overall good time.

This gave her an idea, "Hey Mom." She said, catching both hers, and Yui's attention, "Yui needs to get more clothes for her wardrobe, I've been meaning to take her shopping, but with school and homework, I just haven't had the time. Why don't you take her clothes shopping? Ya know, for a little bonding time." She offered.

Yui's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Can we Grandma? Please?" She said, using her cutesy eyes again. Kyouko found herself in a sense of Déjà vu, because she looked exactly as Asuna did when she was Yui's age.

She smiled, "I don't see why not." Yui proceeded to cheer. Watching this scene, Asuna felt like cheering herself. Finally, she wasn't divided from her mother anymore. They were a finally a family again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Revenge

The following day was a nice Saturday. Kyouko had invited Yui, Asuna and Kazuto to stay the night, provided of course that Kazuto and Asuna have separate rooms. Early that morning, Kyouko took Yui to the same clothing store Asuna had taken her to last time. They had a great time, Yui trying on different clothes and making funny poses with each different outfit for Kyouko's amusement.

Before either of them knew it, it was nearing sun set, "Well, it's getting late." Kyouko said, "Let's pay for these and head back."

Yui quickly grabbed an outfit from the medium sized pile they had created, "Please just one more outfit?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Kyouko sighed, _"I'm gonna need to learn to say no to that face someday."_ She thought, "Alright, but this is the last one."

Kyouko eyed the entry to the changing room curiously. Yui had been in there for a long time. Assuming that she was having some kind of difficulty, she entered the changing room slowly, "Yui? Everything ok?" When she entered the stall Yui was supposedly in, she grew worried that she was alone in the stall. Only a note remained.

She took one look at it and gasped, dashing back to her home.

When she arrived, she threw the door open, "Asuna! Asuna!" She called.

Said girl and Kazuto rushed to meet her in the entryway, "Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

Kazuto noticed the missing member of the returning group, "Where's Yui?"

Kyouko didn't respond verbally. Instead, she handed them the note.

 _I don't know how you survived until now, but your luck's run out. If you ever want to see your precious daughter again, you and the mother of this urchin better come to the alleyway behind ARGUS by midnight tonight. If you don't, then things will get…messy._

Asuna covered her mouth in shock as she read the note, "We have to hurry." She said before running to the car.

Kazuto quickly found a piece of paper and wrote down a phone number, "Call this number and tell them where we're going and why. They may be the only way to save her."

Twenty minutes later, Asuna and Kazuto arrived at ARGUS and ran to the alleyway to see Yui tied up and gagged, "Yui!" Kazuto called out.

Yui made a muffled noise that was incoherent, but she was clearly glad to see her parents.

Asuna began to approach the child, but froze when she heard a gunshot be fired.

A man taller than either of the two, wearing a hood to conceal his face walked out, holding a pistol that was pointed at the sky, "If I fire this again, it won't be aimed at clouds, so I suggest you keep your distance from the girl." He said threateningly.

Reluctantly, Asuna obeyed.

The man looked at Kazuto and grinned evilly, "The famous Kirito. At last we meet." He said.

Kazuto tilted his head slightly, "Am I supposed to know you?" He inquired.

The man shook his head, "No, but you know my daughter." He then gritted his teeth, "And you also know just what you did to her!" He added, elevating his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna demanded, "Kirito wouldn't have hurt anyone!"

The man laughed, "I suppose that's what he wants you to think. But I know the truth!" He then removed his hood, "All too well, in fact." He said before stepping into the light enough for Kazuto to get a good look at his face, "Tell me 'hero' can you guess who I am?"

Kazuto studied his face, and realized there was a sense of familiarity, but he couldn't place it.

And then it hit him.

"Sachi…"

The man smirked, "Sachi? Is that what she called herself in that game? Well by your expression, I'd say you've guessed right, so we'll just use that name for you. I'm Sachi's father!" He screamed.

Asuna began to have gears turn in her mind, _"Sachi? That sounds familiar…Oh! That's right, she was in the guild that Kirito joined two years before Knights of the Blood Oath. He said they were all caught in a trap and that Kirito was the only survivor."_

She then glared at the man, "If that's what this is about, then why kidnap our daughter? She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this!" He argued, "I lost my daughter! My only child! And it's because of him! The press can blame Kaiyaba and ARGUS all they want, but I know the truth!" He then pointed at Kazuto, "It was you! You killed her! You're the reason I'll never see her smile again! You're the reason I'll never hear her laugh again! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE THE ONE TO PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" By this point, Yui was balling in fear, struggling desperately to get out of the ropes, but it was useless.

The man smirked, "Of course, I'm nothing if not a sportsman. So we'll have a third and final round." He said, confusing Kazuto and Asuna.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we've seen you." He stated.

The man chuckled maniacally, "True, but we have faced off before. Aboard your ship, 'captain.' I hacked Star Trek Online and took personal control of the Klingons that attacked your ship. That's why it was so much more difficult than anyone was expecting. But your damn tactics out-smarted me. So I waited for a moment when you were nowhere to be seen. And the other night, I had my chance." He said, referring to when Kazuto and Asuna were on that date, "While you were off doing God-knows-what, I hacked ALfheim Online and created a massive army of slimes. I wouldn't have actually killed her, but giving her the terror of death, would have been a nice start. Unfortunately, luck favored her that night. So now, here I stand. Ready to end this. Either I will have my justice, or I will be reunited with my daughter in hell."

He then knocked over a large roll and unrolled it, revealing a black sword that perfectly matched the Elucidator, "I had that forged when I was given the news of her death. Originally it was going to be my suicide weapon, but now I'm going to let you use it to defend yourself against me." He said as he grabbed a longsword that he had hidden in the nearby trash.

Kazuto picked up the Elucidator and prepared to fight, "Kirito, please be careful." Asuna warned. He nodded as he approached his opponent.

The man smiled, "Oh and before I forget: If your little girlfriend tries to free the child while we fight, she'll set off at least one of the many trip wires that surround her, and she'll be gone."

Asuna eyed Yui with worry in her eyes, "Don't worry Yui! Your Daddy will beat him soon, and then we'll get you out of here! I promise!" She called out.

Yui made a muffled scream in return.

The man scoffed, "Just so you know the name of the man that will kill you, I'm Takeru. Now enough stalling. It's time to die!"

Kazuto started the fight strong, when their weapons clashed he pushed Takeru's guard upwards and delivered a kick to his body, Kazuto then nailed him hard with the bottom of the sword to his forehead, making Takeru stumble back a few steps.

He laughed, "Not bad. That one actually tickled!" He screamed before returning to the fray. Takeru performed a high-med-low thrusting combo, which Kazuto dodged, but just barely. Takeru then tackled him football-style, then nailed his left fist into his right cheek, sending Kazuto to the ground. Kazuto didn't want to waste words, so he simply got back up and charged again. Kazuto swung a powerful horizontal slash at Takeru, who back stepped in time to dodge before coming down with a vertical slice. Kazuto stepped to the side and dealt a harsh punch to Takeru's chin.

Kazuto, now began to pant lightly, glared at the man, "It's over for you. Return Yui to us, so it can end here."

Takeru chuckled, "You really think, that I'm just going to give up? Especially when I am about to slaughter you? Never!"

Takeru charged back at Kazuto and caught him off guard with a flying side kick. The power and momentum of the attack sent Kazuto flying backwards, "Kirito!" Asuna cried, about to join the battle.

Kazuto quickly got up and blocked her from pursuing, "Don't." He said, "I'm the one he wants. Stay back, and look for a way to get to Yui. If you get her, then run." He then faced her with a smile, "I'll be right behind you." Asuna was reluctant, but knew that this wasn't her battle.

Takeru swung diagonally with his sword, Kazuto blocked just in time. Takeru pushed Kazuto back until Kazuto deepened his stance and halted Takeru's advance, "I understand why you're doing this. But I can't let you have your way!" He said as he pushed Takeru back.

"Well said black swordsman, and now that we've each said our peace, I think it's time for us to decide who will walk away from this fight!"

Takeru charged and met Kazuto's blade swing for swing, Takeru then kicked him in the ribs with his left leg. Kazuto staggered a bit before returning to the fray. Kazuto made a horizontal slash, which broke Takeru's guard, then followed up with an uppercut, sending Takeru staggering a bit. Kazuto kept on the attack and swung down his sword at Takeru, he held his sword horizontally to block the attack as the two men tried to conquer the other. Kazuto pushed Takeru back just enough to kick him in the ribs, then proceeded with a back kick to his stomach. Which caused Takeru to hit the dirt.

Takeru jumped up from the ground, "Good. Seems you're finally taking me seriously. Alright then, I'm going to come at you with my full power now!"

Meanwhile, Kyouko had informed the person that belonged to the number Kazuto gave her and was now informing the Kirigaya residence, _"What!? Someone kidnapped Yui?"_ Suguha yelled through the phone.

Kyouko nodded, "Yeah, they went to ARGUS."

Without a second thought, Suguha hung up and ran to her room. She opened her closet and grabbed the contest katana. She had won it in a Kendo tournament a while back. It's a real blade, but it's been dulled to the point where it can't cut or kill.

She tied it to her waste and ran out to grab her bike and starting rushing to ARGUS, _"No one. Absolutely NO ONE is going to do this to my family and get away with it!"_

Back at the battle, Kazuto and Takeru were both panting hard from fighting for who-knows how long with no interruption. This wasn't going to make either side give up. Kazuto readied himself in his usual stance, "This won't end with you on top…I swear it!" Kazuto declared.

Takeru chuckled, "I'll admit that you've pushed me farther than I anticipated… I give you high marks for that…" He paused for a moment, "BUT THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! I'LL MURDER YOU! JUST AS YOU DID MY DAUGHTER!"

Asuna watched on in horror. She had never seen such a battle like this in the real world. She feared for both Yui and Kazuto.

Takeru jumped for an aerial attack, Kazuto intercepted by swerving behind him and kicked him in the small of his back. Takeru fell face first onto the pavement, but quickly returned to his feet, he delivered a side kick to Kazuto. Kazuto grabbed hold of his leg and threw him into the wall, then followed up with a powerful swing of his sword. Takeru blocked it just in the nick of time and attempted to push Kazuto off of him. Takeru managed to slip around Kazuto and back-stepped to gain some distance. But Kazuto wasn't having any of that, he charged straight at him and dealt a heavy punch at his neck. Kazuto then imitated Takeru and jumped towards him, aiming to finish the battle. Again, Takeru blocked the attack and pushed him off.

Now it was Takeru's turn to go on the offensive as he dealt one attack after the next. Kazuto was able to keep Takeru's sword from hitting him, but couldn't avoid many of his punches and kicks. Takeru thrusted his sword, Kazuto did a limbo bend to dodge it and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him. Takeru jumped in time to avoid the trip, but fell victim to Kazuto's right foot, which found itself flung into his gut. Takeru grabbed hold of Kazuto's leg and tossed him upwards, causing him to flip before falling flat on his back.

Kazuto got back up with a groan, _"This is bad. I can't keep this up much longer…I need to make a turn around."_ Takeru charged at him with a downward slash, Kazuto side-stepped to right to avoid getting hit. But Takeru kept pressing his advance, forcing Kazuto to stay on the defensive.

Takeru laughed, "What's wrong hero? Where's all that power and skill from earlier? Don't tell me you're running out of steam!" He yelled as he continued his attack.

Takeru charged for another strike, Kazuto raised his blade to defend, but Takeru's attack had so much force, that it tossed him back into the wall, "I'm growing bored, so I'm going to use my secret weapon and destroy you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an injector. He stabbed it into his right arm, and within seconds, his muscles began to noticeably flex. Asuna watched in disbelief, "Seriously!? He wants to win so bad that he would resort to using Steroids?!"

With this new surge of adrenaline, he charged at Kazuto, "Prepare to die!" Takeru hit him with an uppercut, followed by a high kick to the head, and attempted to swipe his head off with his sword, but Kazuto mustered up the strength to evade the sword strike. Kazuto wiped the blood that started dripping from the corner of his mouth. Kazuto got up and punched him in the face.

However, Takeru made no reaction. He chuckled, "That's not going to work anymore." He said before swatting Kazuto like a fly, "The kind of Steroid I just injected into myself was a new kind that's still in the experimental stage. Not only does it boost my strength, and fill me with adrenaline, but it also acts as a numbing agent. Any damage to my skin will go unnoticed as of right now!" He said as he struck Kazuto with a head butt, making him fall face first into the ground. He swung his sword down to split Kazuto's skull, but he rolled away just in time.

Kazuto got up shakily, "Are you mad!? Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself!?" He asked.

Asuna began to look even more worried, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto's glare intensified, "That Steroid doesn't apply a numbing agent, it dissolves nerve endings! He's destroying himself just to kill me!"

Takeru laughed, "Perhaps, but who cares?" He said as he charged, "As long as I can kill you, nothing else matters in this world to me!" Kazuto quickly grabbed a rock and tossed it at Takeru's legs, hoping to make him trip. Takeru then revealed a bullet he was holding and threw it at Kazuto, both wound up getting hit as Takeru tripped by the rock and Kazuto was hit in his right shoulder.

Kazuto didn't start bleeding, but it did leave a bruise, and he began to have trouble feeling his shoulder. Takeru got up shakily, the side effects of the Steroid were taking its toll on his body, "I'm just getting started, Beater!"

The two men charged with their swords, clashing with remarkable speed and power. For every blow that Kazuto dealt, Takeru returned in full. This relentless clash continued for the next two and a half minutes, which is an eternity during a fight. The two fighters butted heads, literally as they continued their trading of blows and slashes. For the entirety of the match, the two had appeared to be evenly matched.

Takeru chuckled as he stabbed his sword into the ground, "I never thought I'd be pushed this far, but oh well…" He then pulled out two more Steroid injectors, one in each hand, "I guess I'll just have to go beyond my physical limits!" He then injected them both at once into his arms.

Takeru screamed as the rush from the Steroids proved to be more than he expected, "YES! YES! I CAN FEEL MY POWER GROWING!" He then picked up his sword and charged at Kazuto.

He charged at Kazuto, and tossed his sword high into the air, while Kazuto was distracted by this, Takeru shot a large number of punches all over his body. With each punch, Kazuto felt like he was getting hit by a train. Takeru ended his assault with a kick that sent him flying into the wall.

Kazuto laid on the ground, slowly getting back up, "I…Have…I have to keep…fighting…" He said weakly.

Before Takeru could finish him off, the battle was interrupted by the sound of a bicycle bell. All eyes looked to see Sugu flying to the scene on her bike, "LEAVE MY BIG BROTHER ALONE!" She said as jumped off the bike, allowing the bike to run straight into Takeru, which knocked him over, having the bike fall on top of him.

Kazuto got up, "Sugu? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Asuna's mom filled me in, and I'm not just gonna sit by and let people hurt my family." She drew her sword and handed it to him, "Take this sword, and show him why no one messes with Kazuto Kirigaya!"

Kazuto smiled and nodded, "Thanks sis. Help Asuna get Yui free." Suguha nodded and rushed to Yui, followed by Asuna.

Kazuto stood up, both swords in hand, "Takeru! Listen up." He said, "I felt terrible about what happened to Sachi. I still do. And you're right, it is my fault. I spent two years fighting alone after that, because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me ever again. But feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to bring her back. So I used what happened as a motivation to protect those close to me." He then charged at Takeru, "SO LONG AS I HAVE SOMEONE THAT I MUST PROTECT, I SHALL NEVER LOSE!" Kazuto unleashed latent energy that he had hidden within him. Takeru blocked with his sword as best he could, but the adverse effects of the Steroids had finally caught up with him. With a mighty shout, Kazuto performed a double horizontal slash, causing Takeru's sword to finally break.

Takeru fell to his knees, defeated. Kazuto fell backwards, as he had used more energy than ever before.

Asuna and Suguha had just freed Yui, who instantly ran to Kazuto, "Daddy!" She yelled. She laid her head on his chest, crying her little eyes out.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her head, she looked up to see it was Kazuto's hand as he smiled at her, "It's ok Yui…It's all over now… Daddy's gonna be…fine."

The last thing Kazuto could hear was the sound of Asuna screaming his name over the blare of sirens.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The aftermath

Kazuto stirred for a moment before slowly opening his eyes. He looked around to notice he is in a small room. The door opened to reveal a nurse holding a clip board, "Ah. It's good to see you finally awake." She said happily.

Kazuto got up slowly, "What happened?" He asked.

The nurse smiled again, "I'll let your guests explain. You've got quite a few of them waiting for you." She then exited the room and went towards the waiting area where Asuna, Yui, Keiko, Rika, Klein, Midori, Suguha, Kyouko, Shouzou, and Kouichirou were all waiting for Kazuto do wake up.

As soon as the nurse entered, Yui rushed over to the woman, "Is Daddy ok?" She asked with great concern.

The nurse knelt down and placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder, "Don't worry dear. He just woke up a moment ago, but he can only have three in at a time. So who's first?" Yui quickly raised her hand, Asuna smiled as she and Suguha walked up to them. The nurse smiled, "Alright. Follow me."

Yui ran into the room, "Daddy! Are you ok?" She asked as she climbs up onto the bed.

Kazuto smiled, "I'm fine now Yui. The doctor talked to me just before you came in, he said that I had a lot of injuries, but almost none of them severe. They just want to keep me here for a few more days, just to make sure I'm back to normal."

Yui hugged him with all her might, "I was so scared Daddy!" She said.

Kazuto hugged the small, trembling child, "It's ok Yui. Everything is ok." Asuna smiled and joined them on the bed.

Sugu smiled, "I'm glad you're ok bro. You really had us all worried."

Asuna nodded, "Yeah, you're lucky to be in as good condition as you are."

Kazuto smiled and looked over to his sister, "It's thanks to you that I'm still alive. If you didn't show up to help me when you did, I'd probably be dead." He told her.

Suguha smiled, "Yeah well, that's what family does. We look out for each other."

The nurse walked back in, "If we're going to have time for all of his guests to speak with him, then we need to alternate."

Yui pouted, "I don't wanna leave Daddy yet!" She protested.

The nurse giggled, "Well I don't see the harm in it. As long as it's ok with Kazuto."

Said boy smiled and hugged Yui, "Of course." Yui smiled and buried her face into his chest.

Suguha walked out, Asuna kissed Kazuto briefly, "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too." Asuna then walked out.

The next to walk in were Keiko, Rika and Klein.

Rika took one look at him and said, "Ya know…there are safer ways to impress Asuna." She said jokingly, earning a laugh from everyone.

Kazuto chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Klein gently patted his friend on the back, "Gotta say, you're really something. But how'd he know that you were Kirito?" He asked.

Kazuto hummed, "Well…He was able to hack into VRMMORPG's, so it's possible he hacked into the school computer system and searched it, seeing as how our SAO avatar names are a part of our student profile."

Rika nodded, "Makes sense, although why blame you? It's not your fault that his daughter's guild mates got cocky."

Keiko nodded, "That's right! It wasn't fair of him to put all the blame on you."

Kazuto looked down a bit, "Actually, it kind of is. They had never been able to do that much as a guild until I joined. Plus, I hid the truth about my level at the time, so they probably thought our easy wins were because of their overall strength. If I hadn't lied about my level…they would've listened to me when I warned them that it might be a trap…"

Klein nodded, "Another thing is he went WAY too far with those Steroids." He said.

"Tell me about it!" Liz agreed, "Three full doses? He'll be lucky to survive."

Keiko made a small nod, "Regardless…I'm just glad it had a happy ending."

The nurse then walked into the room, "Time for the next group."

The last three visitors were Kyouko, Shouzou, and Kouichirou. Yui had become so comfortable in her father's embrace that she fell asleep some short moments ago. Kyouko was the first to approach him, "What you did was reckless." She told him, "You put the safety of yourself and your, so called family in jeopardy. You should have informed the police." She said, secretly testing the boy.

Kazuto looked down at Yui for a moment, smiling, "You're right. It was reckless, and foolish, and bull-headed. But it is that same recklessness, foolishness, and bull-headedness that defeated Sword Art Online. It's also what saved your daughter- my girlfriend- from Nobuyuki Sugou. I don't deny for a moment that you are right about my actions. But now I'm going to tell you why."

He then paused for a moment, "It's who I am. If I can do something to save someone from dying, even at the expense of myself, I will do it. I don't know what that means to you, and I no longer care." He told her, startling the three Yuuki family members, "I love Asuna, and Asuna loves me. And she's made it clear that she won't let your opinion stop her. So I'm done trying to impress you."

Kyouko looked at him silently, "Then this won't matter, but…"

An uncomfortable pause stood for 30 agonizing seconds before Kyouko smiled, "You and Asuna have my blessing." She said. Now it was Kazuto's turn to be shocked. "Just before Asuna ran off, she told me that you are, and I quote, strong, brave, courageous, kind, polite, and twice the man as any person I could ever pick for her, end quote. Now I finally realize that she was right." Then, Kyouko did the one thing that no one in society thought she'd ever do.

Kyouko bowed to Kazuto, "I humbly beg your forgiveness."

Kazuto smiled, "It's fine. I'm just glad we can be on good terms now."

The Yuuki trio left, and then- after some convincing from Asuna- so did Yui. Leaving Kazuto to his thoughts, _"Sachi… wherever you are… I hope you aren't mad at your dad. He just misses you."_

He then paused to reflect on all the events of these past month, _"In one month, I've started living with Asuna, and began raising Yui, who is now in the real world. Wow…I never realized before now just how much has changed. Looks like I'm living a new life."_

End book 1

(A/N: Aaaaannnnndd…. Curtain! Yes, it's true. The story is over, but not complete. I'm debating whether or not I should add book 2 to this story, or make a separate fic, but either way, I hope you liked this first part. Review me and tell me what you think. You guys have been so awesome with your patience and I promise to try and stay up to date when I post the next book, but since there's so much to figure out, I can't guarantee how long that's gonna take. So for now, Ninja Writer is out…PEACE!)


	17. Go Read Book 2!

Book 2 has been up for some time now. In case you weren't aware, it's known as A True Family. Hope you enjoy it as much as you dedicated readers have enjoyed this one. If you guys review me enough, I might even make a book 3 when I finish the second one.


End file.
